Teardrops and Heartbreak
by Etwas-Schlau
Summary: Andi Cruz is breaking. Her mother is an abusive alcoholic, her father works two jobs to support the family, and her younger brother attends a prestigious boarding school while she's barely making it by. She needs a saving grace, and it looks like a certain Australian boy might be just what she needs. Jandi DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**(Andi's POV)**

My name is Andrea Futura Doctora Cruz, Emma Alonzo's best friend. I know most people see me as a rebellious tomboy, but it wasn't always that way. I actually used to be class-A girly-girl. But everything changed when I was eight years old. I guess I should start from the beginning.

My mom accidentally got pregnant with me when she was nineteen. My dad (who was her boyfriend at the time,) promised he'd stay with her and married my mother a few months before I was born. Everything was smooth sailing for the next six years until my mom began drinking. She would come home in the wee hours of the night smelling of alcohol, threatening to kill my dad, and beating me for no reason. She filed for divorce a few months later and my dad gladly complied, however, I ended up in my mother's custody.

She would bring home a new guy almost every night. For hours I'd home alone waiting for my mom to return with yet another drunk man from the bar. She went through countless men for months until she began dating a man named Hugo.

I hated Hugo. He had shoulder length black hair, a big potbelly, and the hairiest arms I had ever seen. He also had a bad tendency of wandering around in tighty-whiteys and a wife beater two sizes too small. He didn't have a job and it seemed like he spent all day watching TV on our couch and ordering my mom to bring him more beer. That is, when he wasn't upstairs getting down and dirty with my mom. When I was younger, I always thought of him as a big, fat, lazy bear dating my mom.

Anyway, when I was eight years old, Hugo proposed to my mom and everything changed. I remember the day like it was yesterday.

****Flashback****

_I was sitting on the floor of my room in a baby blue dress, playing with my barbie dolls. _

"_But Atlanta Anna, you can't leave! The big pageant is tomorrow!" I said, using a high-pitched voice to act out the doll's words._

"_I'm sorry, Northridge Nancy. I just must go to my aunt's wedding."_

"_But we'll never make it without you! Each team has to have five members. Without you, we'll be one girl short!"_

"_London Lucy, I'm sure you'll be able to find someone new. I hear Miami Michelle is in town. She's the most famous pageant girl ever. She'd be happy to help you out."_

"_Well, I suppose you're right, Anna. I bid you good luck and fair travels."_

"_Thank you all. I'll-"_

"_Andrea! Dinner's ready!" my mother's voice called from downstairs, cutting me off mid-sentence. I dropped my dolls and dashed out of my room, racing down the stairs to the kitchen. I skidded to a stop, bouncing up and down in front of my mother.-_

"_What are we having for dinner, Mommy!?" I asked excitedly._

"_We're having spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread," she replied, placing two silicone pot holders on our round kitchen table. _

"_Yay!" I cried, jumping up and down with a huge grin on my face. However, my face fell as I saw Hugo walk in from the living room._

"_Smells delicious, babe," he said, leaning in to my mom for a quick kiss on the lips. He grabbed some plates and sat at the table._

"_Oh. _You're _here," I stated angrily, crossing my arms as Mom walked by, setting a large pot of pasta and a small pan of sauce on the pot holders. I huffed and plopped into the chair farthest away from Hugo. My mom bustled around the kitchen, grabbing silverware, napkins, and a platter of garlic bread. She sat right next to Hugo, which only made me angrier. There were five chairs at the table and I hated sitting alone on the opposite side. "Let's eat!"_

_We all silently served ourselves. I noticed that both of them were unusually quiet. Normally, my mom was really chatty, but she had only said three words since we started eating. She wouldn't stop fidgeting and she seemed really sweaty, like she was nervous about something. We had been eating for fifteen minutes when she abruptly dropped her fork onto her plate, getting my attention._

"_Andi, Hugo and I have some exciting news!" she said giddily. _

"_You're breaking up?" I asked hopefully._

"_No, silly! We're getting married!" I felt my jaw drop and a meatball roll out of my mouth. _

"_What!?" I screamed. "You can't get married to this greasy potato!"_

"_Andrea Cruz! How could you be so disrespectful to your new father!? Apologize to Hugo right now!" _

"_No! Edward is my daddy! Not him!" I ran up to my room, tears in my eyes. I locked the door behind myself and turned out the lights. I ignored my mother's yells and cried myself to sleep._

_The next morning, I was still pouting. My mother approached me with a scowl on her face. _

"_Andrea Cruz. Hugo and I are getting married, no questions asked."_

"_Why!?" _

"_Because I love him and he loves me."_

"_He doesn't love you, he loves our TV and your beer!"_

"_He does love me! Do you know how much money he spent on this blown-glass ornament for our Christmas tree? He made it himself!" she retorted, holding up a round, fragile blown-glass ornament that said 'My Darling Olivia' in blue letters on the inside of the glass ball._

"_He bought that at a gift shop! They have them in everybody's names!" I cried, snatching the trinket from my mother._

"_Andrea Cruz. Don't you dare break that!" my mom warned dangerously. _

"_Then don't marry Hugo!"_

"_No. I will not be blackmailed by my own child. Now, put that ornament down, right this second!" My face was emotionless as I let the knickknack fall to the floor. Mom gasped, a horrified expression on my face. Before I knew what was happening, my mother's palm crashed into my face, bruising the skin immediately, leaving a big purple welt on my face, and bringing tears to my eyes. I never called my mother Mommy again._

Long story short, on the day of their wedding, my mother discovered pictures of countless other women Hugo was involved with. She broke it off with Hugo, and began dating my father, Edward, again. My dad is the only thing that stops Mom from being a complete sociopath. But with his new job it seems like he's never home. So I'm left alone with my abusive alcoholic mother again. My life is basically a spiraling drain of depression. I can cover myself up with my bad girl attitude, but I'm cracking. And soon enough, I'm gonna break.


	2. Chapter 1:The Wildcat's Claws

**(Andi's POV)**

The first thing I heard as I drifted into consciousness was the monotonous beeping of my alarm clock from my bedside table. I groaned, rolling over and raking a hand across my face. I haphazardly flopped my hand across the table, my hand palming multiple objects before my fingertips finally struck the clock, ceasing the noise. My eyelids were still heavy and my body was half asleep. I strained to awaken my stiff muscles as I pulled myself into a sitting position, swinging my legs over the edge of my bed and firmly planting my feet on the floor. I swiped the heel of my left palm across my eyes and stood, raising my arms above my head and arching my back as I stretched. When I managed to pry my eyelids open, I noticed that my room was only dimly lit by dull grey light, the sun completely invisible. Seems pretty dark, even for seven thirty... I mused to myself as I stepped to the poster-clad door of my room and opened it, leaving it ajar as I left.

I briskly jogged down the stairs and across the kitchen, stalking straight over to our beat-down French door refrigerator. I opened fridge side to see a box of baking soda, two rolls of camera film, and a clay ashtray. I grimaced and turned around, opening the cabinets above the counter. I dug around through the shelves, finding two year old cereal, lighters, half a pack of cigarettes, a pad of yellow notes with song lyrics scrawled on them in blue pen, a cold, hard slice of pizza that I was too scared to touch(it had been weeks since we had pizza), and other odds and ends. I shrugged and shut the cabinets. Well I guess I'm having breakfast at school again... I padded to the mirror on the wall by the refrigerator, the cold tile floor stinging my bare feet.

I looked terrible. My hair was a tangled mess, my brunette locks tied in knots and sticking up. I examined the purple shadows beneath my eyes with a grimace. I hadn't gotten much sleep because my mother was fooling around with a new guy all night.

My mom cheats on my dad all the time. It's not as bad as it would be if my parents were still married, but it's still a totally awful thing to do. I really want to tell my dad the truth, but I'm afraid he'll break it off with my mom if he does. I know it's wrong and unethical to keep the truth from my dad, but as selfish as it may seem, my father is the only thing keeping me sane at this point. Not to mention my mother would beat me within an inch of my life if she found out I ratted her out. Without his salary, we'd probably lose our house as well. I sighed, trying to focus on something other than my shitty situation. With that, I reached for my hairbrush and starting brushing my unkempt hair.

* * *

I found myself struggling to keep my eyes open as I trudged down the sidewalk on my way to Iridium High. I now knew why the sky was so grey as I saw lightning flashes thrust themselves down from the clouds and heard booming thunderclaps burst from above me, shaking the ground. Just my luck, I thought at I felt light raindrops beginning to sprinkle on my exposed arms and neck.

Before I knew what was happening, an intense blue bolt of lightning leaped down from the clouds and struck the mighty willow tree on the other side of the street. The sudden blast of light and accompanying burst of thunder made me jump involuntarily and dash the opposite direction. In my haste, I tripped over my own shoelaces and hit the concrete, the impact making my head spin. My eyes were wide like a deer in headlights, my heart pounding in my ears. I watched, petrified, as searing orange flames engulfed the top half of the tree. High pitched screeching reached my ears as the heat of the blaze evaporated the water in the branches.

I heard a slow creaking sound as my heart rate gradually calmed down. Suddenly, a loud cracking sound pierced the air. I heard it three more times before I realized the danger I was in. there was a huge break in the tree trunk about two yard from the ground, and the whole tree was coming over. Now. I shrieked for the second time today and dashed away at full tilt. I got about twenty feet away before the hardwood crashed to the ground, quaking the earth beneath my feet. I was hyperventilating again. I had just nearly died!

I starting tearing away from the site at a breakneck speed, just trying to get as far away as possible. Iridium High was only a few blocks away. I could make it on time. I slowed my gallop to a walk when suddenly a burst of thunder erupted from above me and the rain tripled in intensity.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled to myself. My whole frame was soaked through in seconds. I wrapped my arms around myself shoulders in a futile attempt to warm myself and continued to school. Suddenly, I heard the throaty roar of a motorcycle from the adjacent road. It had a distinct sound to it. Not quite the same as a Harley Davidson... Maybe a 1998 Sterling? I kept an ear out and caught a specific whirring sound as whoever it was sped up. Yeah, it was definitely a 2008 Wildcat Ranger. I looked around, trying to catch sight of the driver and see if I could get a ride to school. I felt a burst of relief as I saw the helmet-clad person crest the nearest hill and turn their head toward me. They saw me! I waved my arms back and forth, motioning for them to stop. The rider decelerated quickly and slowed to a lurching stop right next to me. He was wearing a badass leather jacket and faded blue jeans, combat boots on his feet and a red and white helmet on his head.

His arms reached up and his helmet came off and I saw the smug smirk of my arch enemy's face. Jax Novoa.

"Need a ride?" he asked cockily.

"Not from you!" I retorted, unable to stop myself from involuntarily shivering. My body spasmed uncontrollably and my teeth chattered noisily, but I clamped my jaw shut, determined not to show weakness, especially in front of Jax.

"Either you come with me or you freeze to death out here. Your choice." My brow furrowed as he spoke. He thinks he's so cool. The only thing cool about him is his bike. … And his hair. And maybe his accent... I groaned, taking a seat behind him and winding my arms around his torso, surprised by how warm he was. He slid his helmet back on and revved the engine, leaning back and lifting the front wheel in a sick wheelie.

"Hold on tight, Princess!" he cried over the purr of his motorbike's engine. I rolled my eyes and I knew it was gonna be a long ride...


	3. Chapter 2:Ecape

**(Andi's POV)**

As soon as the tire of Jax's bike hit the asphalt, I was up. I briskly walked toward the doors of the school, trying to ignore the way my feet squished.

"Andi! where are you going?" Jax called from the other side of the parking lot.

"To class!" I retorted without even turning around. I don't want to be near Jax any longer than I already have been today. I looked around, noticing how all the halls were completely empty. I heard Jax's rapid footsteps behind me, but I sped up my pace. I just wanted to get to class before I got suspended for being tardy.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I pursed my lips, knowing exactly who it was.

"I know taijutsu," I warned ominously. Jax turned me around.

"Come on! Don't you want a new outfit?"

"Like _you _of all people would care about me enough to get me some clean clothes."

"I'm not kidding. Just come to my locker so I can cast a spell without someone seeing!" he hissed.

"Oh, you want me to come to your locker? Why? So you can post pictures of me all over the internet? Or so you can lock me in there while I grow mold all day? I don't think, so buddy!" I shot back, fury coursing through my veins.

Jax just stared back at me, his adorable brown eyes filled with worry. Wait a minute, what did I just say!? Jax is in no way, shape or form adorable! There's nothing cute about him! And when did I start calling things adorable? Maybe Emma really is rubbing off on me…

I stomped away from the wizard, trying to hide how flustered I was by what I'd just thought.

"Andi, please! I'm just trying to help!" I felt a rush of adrenaline as soon as the words left his mouth. All the evil things he had done to me Emma and me, and yet he had the guts, he had the nerve to say he was just trying to help. No way I was gonna let _that_ lie stand.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe Jax 'The Bad Boy' Novoa is just trying to help me get some dry clothes. You've been nothing but a nuisance to everyone at this school! You prank everyone with your magic, you hit on Emma when she's clearly not interested, cause trouble and blame it on everyone but yourself, and use your spells to change your grades. Heck, if it wasn't for your magic, you wouldn't even be in this school. You'd be a D- student loser who nobody would want to be associated with. But since you can cast any spell know to man, you can get yourself leather jackets and dirtbikes, and hair gel, so that suddenly makes you a cool kid.

I don't know about you, but I've actually worked for the things I have! I study hard to get good grades, I trained hard to join the Sharks, and I work hard mowing lawns and pulling weeds in my neighborhood to get a couple bucks! You know why? Because I'm the only only one who's looking out for me! I can't even remember the last time my parents bought me anything! I have to pull _my own_ weight in this world! And you just get to float through life with your magic. Everything you've ever wanted has been handed to you on a silver platter. You want something you don't have the money for? Cast a spell! Not passing algebra? Cast a spell! Stupid, selfish, and lazy? Uh-oh! I don't think there's a spell for than one! Nobody wants a jerk like you in their life! So why can't you just take a hint and realize that nobody wants you around!?" By the end of my rant, I was in Jax's face, spit shooting from my mouth with every word. His jaw was wide open, shocked. I noticed Miss Information recording me with her phone from behind a trash can, but I ignored her. I marched toward Mr. Iekner's class, my rage slowly subsiding.

* * *

I sat down next to Emma, my pants squelching.

"Andi, what happened? Why are you all wet?" Emma whispered as the bell rang.

"I got caught in the rain," I retorted.

"Jeez, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Sorry, Em. I'm just really steamed right now," I replied.

"Why? What happened? You didn't punch the lunch lady again, did you?"

"No, I didn't punch the lunch lady again!"

"Then what's wron-"

"Emma! Andi! No talking in class! Don't make me remind you again!" Mr. Iekner barked from the front of the class. I frowned, looking toward the chalkboard. "As I was saying, you just need to find the square root-" I easily tuned the teacher out, turning back toward my friend.

"We'll talk at lunch," I said.

"Come on! Just talk to me!" Emma whined.

"No!" I hissed back. "I can't get detention again!"

"You won't get detention!"

"I will if Mr. Iekner sees us talking again! You know how he is!"

"Just tell me quickly! I wanna know!"

"It's a long story, I can't just-"

"Miss Alonso. Miss Cruz. I will be expecting you at detention after school today. I will move your desks if I need. You can be quiet and respectful, and pay attention to the lesson, or I could give you both double detention. Your choice. Moving on. Quadratic equations are one of the most important…"

I glared at Emma angrily. She shook her head and shrugged, confused. I growled, crossing my arms and turning away from her. I couldn't believe she had gotten me detention. I was so screwed!

* * *

As the bell rang for lunch, I plopped down at an empty table. I was still furious at Emma. My mom was gonna kill me when she found out about my detention! I grabbed my thermos of oatmeal out of my lunchbox and began eating the slop with a plastic spoon.

Emma sat down at the table, a tray in her hands. I narrowed my eyes, turning away from her.

"Oh, come on Andi! I didn't mean to get you detention!" she said.

I didn't move.

"I'm sorry, okay? It was my fault, I swear I'll make it up to you. We can make a collage later if you want. I'll even play Zombie Apocalypse with you. Just please, talk to me," she pleaded.

Again, I didn't move. She didn't understand what was gonna happen if my mother found out. I'm not exactly sure how she'd react, but let's just say it won't be pretty.

"Andi, please! We're best friends! Best friends don't fight!" I clenched my teeth and gripped my spoon with frustration. She hadn't been acting like much of a best friend lately!

"I'm sorry! It's just detention anyway. It's not that big of a deal." That was the last straw. I unintentionally broke the plastic spoon in half, the pieces clattering to the tile floor. I whipped around, my eyebrows angled into a 'V' shape.

"No, it _is_ big deal! You don't know what's going to happen when my mom finds out about this! You think this is just about detention!? I've gotten detention before! This is much worse! But you just know everything, don't you Emma!? Oh and by the way, if we're best friends then maybe you should act like it!" I shoved my oatmeal back in my lunch bag and strode away, seething with rage.

I was on my way to the teacher's lounge so I could secretly be alone while all the teachers were busy, but I was so blind with fury that I ran into someone head on. I fell backwards, angrily glaring up to see jax with a matching leer.

"Watch it," he growled, storming away before I could respond. I felt my anger slowly fading and being replaced by slight hurt. Had my speech really been that bad for him? That would explain why I hadn't seen him since first period.

I was awful! What was wrong with me! I had yelled at my two closest friends and now they probably hated me. I changed course, heading for the front doors. No way I was staying for the rest of the day. I was about to leave when the school Secretary stopped me.

"Trying to skip school again, hey Cruz?" she said, a nasty scowl plastered to her face. "Well, not today you get to Science class right now! Go on! Scurry! Scram!" I bit into my tongue so hard it bled, leaving for Science class.

Once I got to the classroom, the first thing I saw was Jax and Emma chatting it up by the front of the room. I awkwardly sat down, trying not to be noticed. The bell rang in a few seconds and Emma sat down in her assigned seat right next to me. I was ecstatic. She wasn't mad at me!

But all my joy morphed into depression as she began scooting her desk away from me. She was at least a yard away before the teacher barked at her,

"Please leave the desk where they belong! Now, who can tell me what the thermocline is? The halocline? How about the pycnocline? Andi?" he said, seeing my raised hand.

"Could I get a hall pass?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly.

He sighed. "Of course, you children have time to do everything before class _except_ go to the restroom. Here you go, hurry back," Mr. Sandalburg replied, handing me a piece of cardboard with a string attached to it. I left the classroom slowly, keeping my head down and my eyes focused on my shoes. However, I didn't go to the bathroom. I went the exact opposite direction. I quietly slipped away into the janitor's closet, pressing my back against the concrete and sliding down the wall in sadness and despair.

Today, I had pissed off my two closest friends. They didn't even want to speak to me, let alone be near me. Emma hads't been acting like much of a friend recently. She's been too caught up in her stupid love triangle with Daniel and Jax that she doesn't ever seem to have time for dumb old Andi. I don't have any other friends except Diego, but ever since business started picking up at The Seven, we never see each other.

What if they stayed mad? I wouldn't have anybody at all. It'd just be me all alone again. And I don't think I could take that. Hot tears were rolling down my cheeks before I could stop them.

I know I'm supposed to be Andi Cruz, the girl who no one can crack. But it's too late for that. I'm far past cracked. I'm broken. I'm broken and dysfunctional, a lost cause. My life has become this swirling mass of depression, loneliness, and rage. Nobody's ever there for me when I breakdown, so I'm the only one who can pick up the shattered pieces of my heart. It might help if I had a boyfriend, but boyfriends are for girly-girls. I do have a reputation, you know.

Suddenly, I heard the door to the janitor's closet jiggle. There was no way I'd be able to cover up my crying in time. Looks like I'd have to kick the ass of whoever came through that door. The door swung open, revealing the person. My eyes widened. It was a smiling Jax Novoa.


	4. Chapter 3:Tears and Secrets

**(Andi's POV)**

Billions of thoughts buzzed through my mind like honey bees trapped in my skull. How was Jax here when I hadn't even been out of class for a minute? How did he know I was in the janitor's closet? Why was he dressed in perfect school uniform when he had been wearing a leather jacket and black jeans when I saw him in class less than five minutes ago? Why did he no longer seem pissed at me? Had he already seen my tears? Was he going to think I was a crybaby? Was he gonna tell the whole school about this? Should I beat the crap out of him? And why was he grinning at me like a complete moron?

"J-Jax?" Damn it! Why did I always stutter when I cried?

"Andi?" As he spoke, his stupid grin was replaced by a look of pure, sincere worry. I didn't trust Jax as far as I could throw him and we had a problem with this whole 'fake worry' thing earlier today, but for some reason, I could tell his expression was truthful.

"W-what are you doing here!?" I retorted, mentally slapping myself for letting my stutter show in front of Jax. I don't know why, but I hate showing weakness in front him.

"I could ask you the same thing, Andi." His voice didn't seem to have it's normal cockiness. He seemed... average for once. He looked down at me and saw the tears covering my face. He sat down next to me, a little too close for comfort. "Andi… Why are you crying? You're strong. You never cry." His words only made me more upset. I felt another wave of waterworks threaten to escaped as I turned my face away from him.

"Just get out of here, Jax," I replied, all my fire gone. I just didn't have the energy to hate him right now. I began thinking about Emma and immediately, the tears restarted. All my self-control and common sense had been thrown to the wind. I didn't care about anything anymore. I was just a shell. I sniffled and buried my face in my hands. I figured Jax would have left already, but I felt his hand on my shoulder as I silently bawled.

"Go ahead," I murmured through the teardrops. "Go tell the whole school that Andi Cruz is crying in the janitor's closet. I don't care anymore!"

"Does this have something to do with what you said to Emma today?" he asked in a low voice. My crying was no longer silent. I was bawling, my entire body shaking and quivering. I brought my face out of my hands, turned toward Jax, wrapped my arms around him and began wailing into his shoulder. He held me, rubbing my back slowly. Somehow, I actually felt safe with him. Like someone cared about me for once. Like I didn't need to worry about my reputation with the other kids. I don't know how long we stayed there, in that exact position, but it felt like forever. The bell might have rung a few times, hell, school might have been over. Even after I had run out of tears to cry, he continued to keep me in his soft embrace. And everything was peaceful.

Finally, I pulled away from him. He wiped my face with his warm fingertips. I sniffled a few more times, struggling to compose myself. I stood up, him following my actions.

"Jax?" I asked, my voice small.

"Hm?"

"Don't tell anyone about this."

"Done."

With that, I left the janitor's closet, Jax following suit. As we walked down the halls, Emma gave us a stare filled with rage, confusion, and surprise. I twisted my head around, watching her stomp away from us. Once she disappeared from sight, I felt Jax's hand grabbing mine, our fingers intertwined. I turned toward him with a questioning look. He simply smiled. And I smiled back. We continued down the halls. And somehow, I felt better with my arch enemy's hand gently holding mine.


	5. Chapter 4:Muddled

**(Andi's POV)**

I felt the whole school's eyes on us as we walked down the halls. Honestly, what did these people care? Didn't they ever get a life? Some just stared, others snapped pictures, and others whispered into their friends' ears. I was able to pick up bits and pieces of the conversations.

"What is Jax Novoa doing with Andi Cruz?"

"I thought Emma liked Jax,"

"What is she doing holding hands with my future husband!?"

"Aww, they're so cute together!"

"We need to alert Miss Information!"

I rolled my eyes. What did walking together have to do with anything? Jax squeezed my hand comfortingly and it suddenly hit me. We were holding hands, so everyone thought we were dating! Ew! Like I would ever date Jax freaking Novoa! Just because he was nice to me this one time doesn't mean we're suddenly gonna start going out! I still remember all the awful things he's done to me and Emma. And Maddie. Not that I care about what happens to Maddie.

I tried to pull my hand away, but Jax held it tight. I tried to glare at him, but I couldn't muster up an evil, fearsome stare right after he'd stayed with me in the janitor's closet for an hour or two. Right now, all I could feel for him was grateful. So we marched out the school doors with pride, leaving the whole school to wonder what happened.

When we got out there, Jax's bike wasn't in the parking lot like it had been before. I narrowed my eyes, but decided it didn't really matter. Maybe a friend had taken it home for him. I heard a loud rumble in the darkening sky just as I opened my mouth.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked sweetly. What was with him? One minute he's his normal jackass self, and the next he's suddenly this cliché nice, perfect, lovey dovey guy. You know, the same kind of guy who's been in every stupid teen romance movie since High School Musical. Not that I didn't like his new attitude. As a matter of fact, I think I almost liked this new side of him better than the old. I sighed. _Just go with it, Andi. Just go with it, _I thought.

"Sure." He grinned.

"Which way is it?" he asked.

"Over to the left, then past the fallen tree. Then you go straight for a while and it's on the end of the street. The house is green, you can't miss it." We both started on our way. I always thought that holding hands was a disgusting, mushy thing for worthless romantics. But it was actually kind of nice. And comforting. With a family like I had, having someone who genuinely cared was just amazing.

As we walked, I felt myself slouching. Today had been exhausting. So much had happened, it was crazy. My eyes shut gradually, but I kept walking along.

"Andi?" Jax asked after a few seconds.

"What?" I replied dully.

"You're eyes are closed."

"Thanks for the tip."

"What's wrong?"

"I've had a big day, okay? I nearly died this morning, I got caught in the rain, I pissed off my two closest friends, and had a bit of an escapade in the janitor's closet. That's a little more excitement than I can handle."

He chuckled. "Andi Cruz having too much excitement? That's unheard of."

"Shut up." My eyes reopened for a few steps, but they just wanted to stay closed. Out of nowhere, I felt Jax's arms around my shoulders and knees. My eyes shot open to see him holding me bridal style.

"Thanks," I murmured quietly, my eyelids lazily lowering. I snuggled my face into his warm chest. Before I knew it, I was dreaming.

* * *

I found my consciousness gently returning. I was trapped somewhere between sleeping and waking. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't. I heard the sound of a door opening and I realized that Jax had probably just arrived at my motherless home. I felt my body get gently placed on the couch. He covered me with a soft blanket, but the warmth was nothing compared to his warm embrace. He softly pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Good night, angel," he said softly. I heard the door close, leaving me in shock. And before I knew it, I was descending into darkness once more.

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 1)**JemmaIs Bae11**\- First of all, I don't care if you like Jemma. This is a Jandi story and if you don't like it, then why don't you go read something else? Second of all, true, Jandi becoming canon is very unlikely, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to write a story about it. Isn't that part of the point of fanfiction?

(Chapter 2)**JemmaIs Bae11**\- I'm writing this because I like to. Whether or not the pairing is canon is irrelevant. Again, isn't that the point of fanfiction?

(Chapter 3)**JemmaIs Bae11**\- So let me get this straight, you _hated_ this story to start out with because it's about a pairing you disagree with, but now you're starting to like it? Because a character is crying? Wtf

(Chapter 4)**JemmaIs Bae11**\- Really? You're going to try redeeming yourself after flaming me like that? Whatever.

(Chapter 4)**Eww forever**\- I'm glad you like it but I don't really understand your review. Are you asking me to do an Andiego fic? Or do you just want me to update? Either way, thanks for reviewing.


	6. Chapter 5:C'est la Romance

**(Andi's POV) **

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I grunted, squinting and turning away from the light. I was calm for a few seconds before I shot up, suddenly remembering last night and realizing that it was a Thursday. I had school!

I frantically rushed across the house, searching for a clock. Once I reached the kitchen and saw the digital clock on the cracked counter, I started panicking. It was seven fifty-three! I was still wearing my shoes and my outfit from yesterday! How was I supposed to get ready, change my clothes, brush my hair, and be to school in seven minutes!? And I hadn't done yesterday's homework, either!

I was just about to run to the bathroom when I heard a knock at the door. I growled, throwing the door open to see Jax smirking at me.

"What do you want!? I'm gonna be late! And I didn't even get my homework done!" I yelled. He chuckled, quickly casting a spell on me in a burst of blue-gray magic. I was shocked to see myself in a Naruto t-shirt, black high top sneakers, and blue jeans.

"Add in some dog tags," I requested. He complied, and with a flash of magic, a pair of Call of Duty Ghosts dog tags appeared around my neck. I grinned. I looked _gooood_. I grabbed my backpack filled with blank homework, throwing it over my shoulders.

"Let's go," Jax said, pulling me out the door by the wrist. He cast another spell and his dirt bike popped up on the street. He jumped on in, gesturing for me to sit. I eagerly ran to his bike, sitting behind him and wrapping my arms around him. And damn, his chest was hard. What, did he live at the gym?

"How come you didn't just bring your bike?" I yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Let's just say a relative has it," he replied. I rolled my eyes. Since when did Jax Novoa care about others enough to lend them his motorcycle? Then again, since when did Jax Novoa drive me to school and hang out with me?

We arrived at Iridium High in nothing flat. He discreetly sent his bike away with another spell and rushed in. Why was he in a hurry? He was never on time.

He paused in the hallway, grabbing my backpack and shooting some magic at it.

"There you go. Homework finished."

"Jax! If I turn those in with all the right answers, the teachers will know something's up!" I argued, grabbing my bag away from him.

"Trust me, Andi. I've been cheating for a long time; I know how this works."He lead me down the near-empty halls to Mr. Iekner's classroom and practically drug me into the open desk next to his, the bell ringing just seconds after we sat down.

I glanced over at my usual desk next to Emma's. She was staring at me, bemused. Now that I looked, everyone was. My eyes darted across the room. Everyone was staring at us. And I mean _everyone_.

"Jeez, can't a guy and a girl burst into a classroom all gangbusters without getting eyeballed?" I facetiously hissed into Jax's ear. He simply chuckled in response and threw an arm around my shoulders. I closed my eyes and willingly snuggled into Jax's embrace, forgetting the whole class was watching.

"Well, Miss Cruz, Mister Novoa. I see you two decided to arrive on time today," Mr. Iekner drawled. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, can anyone tell me what the solution to this equation is? You have to ensure you use the order of operations correctly. Who can tell me when the square root comes in?" Jeremy? Harry? Daniel?"

I slowly tuned out the teacher's droning voice. I sighed, resting my head on Jax's shoulder. His arm discretely snaked down to mine and we intertwined our fingers. I heard someone gasp from behind us, and I should've know to stop right then and there. But it was just too nice. It was comforting to finally have someone who cared about me practically holding me in front of everyone. His embrace was soft and war, and the way he smiled at me made my heart melt. At this point, I didn't care who saw. Or if it _was _Jax freakin' Novoa holding me.

After the first half of classes, the bell rang for lunch. We laughed about a story he was telling me as we filled a trays of food up. It was like Jax and I were attached at the hip. I hadn't left his side the whole day. We sat next to each other in every class, we walked down the halls as a solid unit, and his arm hadn't left my waist since Math class. We sat down at a table, ensuring our chairs were pressed together.

To my surprise, Emma sat down across from us while Jax was finishing his story. As soon as I saw Emma sitting across from me, the huge smile on my face fell and vanished. I felt Jax stiffen and he stopped talking. It immediately became awkward. Despite the loud ruckus all the other students were making, the silence between the three of us was deafening. It was Emma who finally broke the reticence.

"So, Andi…" she began.

"So, Emma…" I replied, trying to hide how awkward I felt. Out of nowhere, she began glancing from me to Jax. Repeatedly. _Please don't say say anything about the cuddling, please don't say anything, please don't say anything, please! _I thought to myself.

"Jax, how are you here having lunch with Andi? I saw you go to the bathroom less than a minute ago."

Jax laughed, but I felt his heartbeat quicken slightly. "What are you talking about, Emma? I obviously didn't; I'm right here!"

"I know I saw you, Jax! Even if boys _do_ pee fast, there's no way you could've made it in here this fast."

"I am a wizard, you know." Emma froze, her mouth wide open. She clamped her jaw shut, looking defeated. Suddenly, her eyes lit up.

"What about your jacket?" she asked proudly, crossing her arms.

"Huh?" we both replied in unison.

"Your leather jacket that you always wear. The one you were wearing when I saw you before. The one you're wearing 24/7. Why aren't you wearing it? Hmm?" For a moment I was surprised by this new side of Emma, but then I began thinking about what she said. She _did_ have a point. Ever since bad boy Jax had died and been replaced by loved-dovey, perfect, romance novel Jax, his leather jacket hadn't made an appearance. And he _always_ wore it. Hell, the boy didn't even know how to do laundry! (Now that I think about that, I'm kinda regretting sticking so close to him.) I immediately shot the thoughts out of my head. Jax cared about me, there's no way I was going to let Emma spoil this _thing_ we had going on.

Actually, what _was_ this thing we had going on? Were we…... together? Or was he just trying to comfort me? Did he want to be more than friends? What did _I _want through all of this? Boyfriends are for girly-girls. But I needed Jax. He made me happy, he picked me up when I broke, hell, the boy carried me home just because I was tired! He'd do anything for me! But, this wasn't right. I couldn't just expect the boy to be there for me when I shattered. I had to be independant. I wasn't just going to drag a guy along with me in a relationship that way I had a backup plan if I got hurt. That's not what boyfriends are for. I was suddenly really depressed and upset for dragging Jax along. We were never going to become anything. So why did we bother? There's no way Jax does all these nice things for me just as a friend. He likes me, and I don't think I like him back.

"Emma, I don't care what you saw or you think you saw. I've been with Andi all day. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of." Jax grabbed my wrist, standing up and pulling me along with him. He made a beeline for the janitor's closet. I struggled, but he didn't let me go. He pressed me against the wall by the door.

"Andi, what's going on with you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Emma was talking for five minutes and you were just staring off into space looking depressed. What's up?"

"Nothing, Jax. Just leave me alone."

"What's. Wrong?" he repeated sternly, pressing me against the wall with his body.

I felt my heart rate quicken. He was hot when he was mad. _Goddamn it, Andi! You're trying to tell a guy that you can't be together anymore and this is what you're thinking about? _I mentally scolded myself. Wait a minute. I just called him hot. Did…. did I like him?

"Andi," he urged, his torso pressing against mine even harder. His palms were flat on the wall behind me, stopping me from leaving. "Tell me. What's wrong." My heart was beating out of my chest. I'd never been in a situation like this before. And it was making me crazy. He was pushed so close to me, my body was overheating, so many thoughts were bouncing around in my head, and for some reason I just wanted kiss him.

Out of nowhere, I blew up, telling him everything I had been thinking. Every detail about liking him and him liking me just came out of me. He removed himself from me, leaving me to crouch down on the floor, my head in my hands. I was trying desperately not to cry.

"Andi," he said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No! Get away from me!" I managed to control the impending tears, but it was a thin, thin line between sanity and insanity.

"Stand up," he said, basically pulling me to my feet by my shoulders. I took my face out of my hands, staring into his deep hazel eyes.

"Jax, I just don't know what to do! I want to me with you, but I can't help feeling like this! Like I'm just going to be a burden! Like-"

I was cut off my Jax's lips pressing against mine. My eyes were wide open. Two voices in my head blabbered. _I- But- He- We- _My good side babbled. _Just go with it, Andi, _My bad side replied. And so I did. I closed my eyes, letting him take over. He put his palms on the wall again, our bodies pushing together. I threw my arms around his neck, tangling my hands in his soft hair. I felt like I was going to explode from happiness. Tingles ran throughout my body and little sparks electrified my senses. _My first kiss… _I thought dreamily. _Now I know what all the excitement is about. _Mini fireworks were going off in my head. I ran my hands up and down Jax's neck, ruffling his hair. Our lips seemed to fit together perfectly. After a whole minute, he pulled away.

"Andi, I love you. There's no way you could ever be a burden to me," he said quietly. Wow. My archenemy was pouring his heart out to me. And I was enjoying it. "Is that proof enough for you?" My breathing was still erratic from the mindblowing kiss, so it took me a moment to catch my breath. I bit my lip, an idea popping into my head.

"No, it wasn't," I answered. I watched his face fall. "Maybe we should try again," I finished with a suggestive smirk. He replied with a huge grin before leaning in to meet my lips with another mind-numbing, ground-breaking, sense-shattering kiss. His hands met my hips while mine met his shoulders. Our mouths moved together and I was in heaven.

However, I was too enveloped in the moment to notice the door to the janitor's closet open and a person walk in. It wasn't until I heard them yell, "What the hell is going on here!?" that I noticed their presence. Jax and I jumped apart. I could tell Jax was angry about the intrusion, but I didn't have time to say or do anything before my brain finally registered who was standing in front of me. And when it did, my jaw fell open.

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 5)**Multishipper123**\- You didn't have to review, but thanks anyway.

(Chapter 5)**Wings4148**\- Happy to hear it. :)

(Chapter 4)**Vicky Tzalachani**\- I will make more, don't worry! Thanks for the review!


	7. Chapter 6:A New Dawn

**(Andi's POV)**

My eyes nearly popped out of my head as I realized who was standing in front of me. I looked back and forth from the two boys. I was really confused about what had just happened. One minute I'm making out with Jax in the janitor closet, and the next someone walks in on us and he looks EXACTLY LIKE JAX!

"Ok, what's going on!?" I yelled, rubbing my temples with my fingers. I was getting a massive headache from thinking about this whole situation. I needed an explanation and I needed it fast.

"Andi…" Jax started but then looked at the other Jax. I turned to him and I saw him shake his head at the other boy. He turned back to me.

"Um this is my cousin... Jack" he finally said.

"He looks exactly like you its like you cloned yourself..." I stopped once I saw Jax's face and I knew I was right.

"OH MY GOD YOU CLONED YOURSELF!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I felt fury, depression, and confusion bubble up in a massive implosion of emotions. Who was the real Jax? Which one did I kiss?

"Shhhhhh keep it down" One of the Jaxs said, holding up his finger to his mouth.

"Why did you come in here in the first place?" I asked who I thought was the clone. I mean, it had to be the clone, right? The real Jax was the one I kissed? Right? But the Jax who had walked in was wearing his leather jacket while the one I had kissed was wearing school uniform with a tie. _Then that has to mean…. I kissed the clone….. _I thought. _What are you talking about? _The second voice in my head asked. _Maybe when he cloned himself, he was divided into his good side, and his bad side. Just like Emma. _I pondered what my thoughts were suggesting. _Then that would mean that the real Jax is somewhere else and these are both clones. How would that make me feel better? _

"I was walking past and saw my clone kissing you, what did you expect me to do?"

"Wait, I'm confused. Which one of you is the real Jax?" I asked looking at both of them.

"I am!" They both said simultaneously. They immediately turned and glared at each other. "What are you talking about? I'm the real Jax!" the boy I kissed cried, stepping forward.

"Why would I ever kiss you? I'm obviously the real Jax and he is the clone," the other boy declared. I glanced at the Jax that kissed me and tears started forming in my eyes. He was right. Jax didn't like me, we were mortal enemies.

"I cannot believe you thought that was me... why would I kiss you?" I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. As if I really believed Jax Novoa suddenly fell in love with me. I was so desperate for love I didn't question it when my enemy showed me some. How could I be so thick-headed? I turned and stared at Jax's clone. He glanced at me, sorrow in his eyes. I watched as he looked down at his feet, knowing what was coming.

"I'm sorry" he said to me, remorse lacing his voice. I turned away and the tears finally fell. I heard Jax cast a spell and suddenly the clone was gone. The one and only boy who cared about me was gone in a blue poof of magic.

My hot teardrops silently hit the concrete floor. I heard Jax laugh behind me and quickly wiped my eyes, composing myself as best I could before whipping around and pretending to be emotionally stable.

"What?" I asked in fake anger.

"Looks like Andi Cruz is finally turning into a girly-girl," he laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You liked the kiss!"

"I did not!" I replied defensively.

"I know you did, Andi. I _was _there."

"Yeah, for five seconds! Like you would figure anything out in five seconds! _He_ kissed _me_, you know!"

"He did!?"

"Duh! Do you really think I'd ever get my face near your filthy lips!?"

"Next time I summon Junior, I'm going to beat him into next century…" he muttered.

"You named him Junior!? Are you kidding me? What are you, three?" I laughed, feeling slightly better but not all the way.

"Well what should I have named him?"

"I don't know, Jack?"

"That's even worse than Junior!"

"At least it'd be corny!"

"Why would it need to be corny? The point in nobody knowing he's a clone!" I narrowed my eyes. What was the point of making a clone in the first place? I was too worn out to care.

"Oh, whatever! I'm going home!"

"You can run but you can't hide, Cruz!"

"Blow it out your ass!" I retorted, my hand on the door.

"Aww, cheer up Andi. At least you got to kiss a guy, that will probably be the only time you ever will."

I left the Janitor's Closet without another word.

**(Jax's POV)**

I was about to follow Andi out of the janitor's closet when I stopped cold. I couldn't place it, but there was some tingling sensation running through my body. Like I had just been electrocuted. In a good way.

I also noticed that the back of my neck felt like someone had just dug their fingernails into it. I shivered. What was going on? I shook the feeling away and exited the closet, heading back toward the lunchroom. I sat at a table by myself, pondering the queer sensation.

Out of nowhere, images of Junior kissing Andi came popping into my head. I remembered seeing her eyes closed, raking her hands through his hair. Eugh. Talk about violation of the mind. Then, it suddenly hit me. I was feeling all these weird things because Junior and Andi kissed. I recalled him right after it happened, so I was feeling what he had been experiencing right before I got rid of him.

_Yuck! Kissing Andi! Of all the horrible things I could feel, it had to be what it feels like to kiss Andi! Disgusting! _I thought. I left my lunch on the table, leaving school without another word. I didn't care if I got marked down for not showing up to my other classes, I needed to clear my head. I would have sent Junior to take my place, but he obviously doesn't have such a good track record. What, did he think he was going to date my mortal enemy without me knowing? As I walked home, (I was too scatterbrained to drive my bike,) I remembered something my dad told me once.

-Flashback-

"_Remember, son. When you make a clone, they won't be exact copies of you. When you clone yourself, the personality of your double will be chosen at random. Clones are the closest we can get to duplicating human life. However, no magic is strong or advanced enough to create a living, breathing human being with layers of personality. So, when you create a clone, one characteristic of your personality is chosen and magnified. For instance, if you made a clone, he might be extremely hot-tempered. You have a bit of a temper, but the clone would be all about it because that's the trait it's centered around."_

-End-Flashback-

I realized with horror what that meant. Junior's personality was centered around kindness and attraction to Andi. Meaning, that in some deep crevice of my soul, I had feelings for Andi! I shook those evil thoughts from my head and continued home.

**(Andi's POV)**

I trudged my way home, dragging my feet. I couldn't believe it. What was I thinking? Like Jax would ever like me! How clueless can I be? Walking me home, comforting me when I cried, Jax wasn't a nice guy, he would never do things like that for me. The only thing the real Jax did was drive me to school!

I shoved open the door to my house, ignoring it as it banged into the wall. It wasn't like anyone was home to notice anyway.

"Andi! What are you sssllamming doors for! Those were expensive!" I jumped as a slurred voice burst from the kitchen.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked, watching my unkempt mother wobble and take a swig from a suspicious fluid in an unmarked bottle.

"Listening to you slam doors!" she retorted, taking a step closer to me. I involuntarily took a step back.

"No, I mean why are you here?"

"Um, hello? I live here! Duh!" I sighed, exasperated. Why did my dad bother being with such a drunken slob? "Oh, and your brother's back from boarding school." My eyes widened. Jonas, was, here?

Let me fill you in. My little brother, Jonas, is four years younger than me. Mom enrolled him in this fancy expensive boarding school even though we can barely afford it because "We let another kid be a screw-up like Andi." Yeah. I wasn't supposed to overhear when she said that. Anyway, this fancy school thing gives Jonas a swelled head. He's so condescending it makes me sick. He thinks he's better and smarter than me even though I'm four years older than him! He thinks he can use me like servant whenever he wants. And to tell the truth, I was glad when he was gone. But now he's back. And I have no idea how long he's staying.

"Wha's a matter wit chu, Andi? If you wanna see your little bro, he's in the living room watching Spongebob."

"Spongebob? We don't have cable." I asked, confused.

"We do now. I signed up for DirectTV so Jonas can watch what he wants." My jaw dropped to the floor. We barely had the money to feed ourselves! We couldn't be paying another monthly bill so Jonas could watch Nickelodeon garbage! Television doesn't put clothes on our backs or food on the table!

"Mom, what were you thinking!? We don't have the money for cable! There's literally no food in the fridge! How are we supposed to eat?" I stepped closer to her, rage bubbling up. She reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke, but I ignored the stench.

"Andrea Cruz! Don't you tell me what I can and can't do with my hard earned money!"

"Hard earned money? Dad works two jobs to support us! He's never home! You just screw around with other guys when you're home, and waste all our money on crap like beer, chips, vodka, mini-golf, whiskey, and IHOP! And you never bring anything back for your kid at home! Why do you think I stay at Emma's house? Because I'd be dead if it weren't for her! I'd have starved to death and my carcass would be on the kitchen floor! And you wouldn't care! You'd be more bothered by the fact that my dead body was in your way of the fridge than the fact that your own daughter starved to death! And now you have a second kid to take care of! What's Jonas going to eat? Dirt and dust bunnies? Oh, no, wait, that's right, you'll manage to bring some Goddamned food into this house if _he's_ here! Because _he's _the kid that turned out right!" By the time I finished, I was full on screaming. As I whipped around, I noticed Jonas standing in the doorway to the living room, watching me with a cocky smirk and crossed arms. Arrogant little bastard.

"Andrea. Cruz. Get out of my house RIGHT NOW!" my mother bellowed. I was so furious I didn't care.

"Gladly!" I retorted.

"You have five minutes to gather your things. Now get out of my sight!" I ran upstairs to my room, grabbing my backpack and and old duffel back. I stuffed only my best clothes into the bag. Next I threw in my hairbrush and an extra pair of sneakers. My backpack was reserved for only my most valuable things. My huge Green Day CD collection, my old iPod, my cell phone, all the chargers needed for said items, a cardboard box filled with Legos, etcetera. Once all my belongings were packed in the bags, I threw the backpack over my shoulders and clutched the handles of the duffel in my fist. I walked back down the stairs, staring forward with pride. I stood in front of the door, emotionless. I turned around, my face grim. Jonas now stood next to Mom, the same cocky expression plastered to his smug face. I slowly raised a hand to my temple in a silent salute.

"Tell dad I love him," I said quietly. And with that , I walked out the door of my mother's house, moving on to a new chapter of my life.

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 5)**Eww forever**\- Thank you?

(Chapter 1)**Guest**\- Why do I have to go through this again? If you ship Jemma, read something else!

(Chapter 5)**Guest**\- Aww, thanks. :)

(Chapter 6)**HOAMixerFan**\- You make me happy.

(Chapter 6)**ProfessionalInterneter**\- Yeah, review hate is pretty pathetic. Even _I'm_ surprised how well I took it. I tend to be hot-headed, but I guess I'm learning to keep my cool. Also, thank you. Always nice to hear :)

(Chapter 6)**Wings1484**\- :)

(Chapter 5)**JemmaIs Bae11**\- No, I'm not giving you shit for enjoying the story. I'm giving you shit for hating on the story and then suddenly falling in love with it. Bipolar much? Also, maybe I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure it says Jandi in capital letters right in the description. Maybe read the summary before jumping into a story and flaming it.

(Chapter 6)**NeonLights55**\- Glad you like it! Also, have a virtual cookoe for guessing correctly.

(Chapter 6)**Christina Duncan**\- Right back at ya! :)

(Chapter 6)**mercedez-benz**\- I will keep going, thanks for the review!

(Chapter 6)**Dessa**\- shaking in a good way?

(Chapter 6)**jordangurl**\- Your wish is my command. :)


	8. Chapter 7:Truly Alone

**(Andi's POV)**

I slowly sauntered my way towards town. I glanced back at the house I'd lived in for fifteen years. Everything seemed so surreal. It's like my movements lagged and my brain was clear of thoughts. My head was scattered and my mind was shattered. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I ran my hand along a large scratch in the siding of the house. I still had fond memories of making that scrape when my dad was teaching me to ride a bicycle. I sighed. Now wasn't a time for reliving the good times of the past. It was a new chapter in the story of my life, and I needed to be proud of it.

_Look on the bright side, Andi, _I thought to myself. _You can do whatever you want now. You're finally independant! No more curfews! No more childish bedtimes! It's finally become YOUR life! Make the most of it! _I smiled slightly. The voice in my head was right. I could do whatever I wanted! I puffed out my chest and marched along the sidewalk with newfound passion. I lifted my chin up and made my way down the streets of Miami. _This world..…. is mine! _Now, to find a job. It can't possibly be too hard to find one. I am fifteen, after all. I marched toward a large shopping plaza, clutching my duffel bag with fire in my eyes.

* * *

Three hours later, I was unemployed, borderline insane, and utterly hopeless. I'd tried so many places. Walgreens, Donatos, McDonalds, Big Lots: nobody would take me! Was I really that bad of a person? What had I ever done to deserve this? _You fought, Andi. The world expects you to roll over and let people walk all over you. They don't want a rebel fighter who might challenge the delicate balance of power. You don't need them. Other employers will love your fire. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and go find one! _I stood up. Man, that voice in my head was helpful. Maybe I have a motivational speaker trapped in my mind.… I stood up.

There was one major place I hadn't tried. I really didn't want to do it, but I had no other choice. I glanced at the backpack and duffel bag I was carrying. Maybe all of the people didn't hire me because I looked like a hobo. Before anything, I had to find a place to stay. But where was I supposed to go? I ran through a list of people in my head. I couldn't go to Diego's because he was on vacation. And his parents didn't like me, anyway. There was no way I was getting near Maddie's or Jax's house… Then I realized it. I had to go to Emma. She couldn't still be mad… could she? I sighed and started toward my ex-best friend's house.

* * *

I glanced at Emma's house, smiling from all the good times we had together. But then I remembered our fight. All the things I said to her… Wait a minute. What I said to her wasn't _that_ bad. Was it? The things I told her were nothing compared to what I had told Jax only an hour beforehand. There was no way she'd still be upset. But she was still upset at school earlier today. How could I be so awful to my best friend? What was wrong with me? I felt like a tornado was starting in my stomach. I didn't know what to do. All my emotions and thoughts were clashing with each other, and I could barely make out which way was up anymore. _Should I stay and get the door slammed in my face? Or should I go and leave her mad and me homeless? _I took a deep breath and made my decision, knocking on Emma's door three times. Mr. Alonso opened the door, a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Andi! Come on in, we just got a pizza!" I walked in, wrinkling my nose up at the awful smell wafting from the open box on the table.

"Ugh, what did you get this time?" I asked, pinching my nose.

"Caramel, anchovy, and barbecue sauce!" he replied enthusiastically, somehow not noticing my disdain. I walked by the table, trying not to breath in anymore of the less-than-pleasant odor.

"Where's Emma?" I asked, looking around but not seeing her anywhere.

"She's in her room, she said she'd be right down."

"Thanks," I replied, walking toward the staircase.

"Wait! You cannot be a guest in my house without having some pizza!" I bit the inside of my cheek. This whole overenthusiastic father thing was starting to drive me nuts. And now he was forcing me to eat puke and cheese on a platter. At least, that's probably what it'll taste like.

I scrunched my face up, grabbing a piece or the demon pizza and coughing as the anchovies' scent caught my nose again. I resisted the urge to gag as I lifted the "food" to my face. I felt my lunch lurch from within my stomach. If I didn't get this over with, I was gonna ruin his whole pizza. I took a large bite, slowly chewing. It took a few seconds before my tastebuds registered what exactly I was tasting. The slice in my hand tumbled to the ground with a loud splat and I rushed to the bathroom at full speed, clutching my mouth.

As soon as I made it to the toilet, I let loose, spitting the pizza out along with the rest of the half-digested food in my stomach. I held onto the sink, trying not to get vomit anywhere in their spotless bathroom. Mr. Alonso walked up to me and rubbed my back.

"It's an aquired taste."

_No kidding, _I thought. After I flushed and apologized to Mr. Alonso for painting his toilet with my lunch, I stepped back out into the living room to see Emma at the table, pulling a slice of pizza out of the box and munching on it happily. _Well this is awkward. _

"Hey, Emma….." she shot her head around, glaring at me with spite. "What do you want, Andi?" she growled, angrily biting into her dinner. I suddenly felt a lump in my throat. What was I supposed to tell her? 'Hey, my mom kicked me out for yelling at her just like I yelled and you and Jax, so can I stay here for the next three months or so?' I didn't think that would be too effective.

"Um, could I…. um, you know….. stay here for a while?" I asked, barely managing to choke the words out. She replied with a look that said 'What do you think?' I frowned and stared at the floor. It was over before it had even started.

"Please, my mom kicked me out. And I know we may not be on the best terms right now, but we can't let one fight come between us! We've been friends for so long, please just let this go so we can be friends again!" I begged, my words sincere. She closed her eyes slowly. I watched her disappear into the other room and return a few seconds later with a girly purple wallet. She pulled out two fifty dollar bills and I swear, my eyes popped out of my head.

"Here," she said, handing me the bills. "There's a hundred dollars I was saving. Use it to find yourself somewhere to sleep," she said nonchalantly. I felt the pain slowly tighten in my chest. Even my best friend didn't want me around after one fight. Was I really so awful that nobody wanted to be near me, except for Jax's clone?

"I see how it is, Emma," I spoke quietly. "No one wants to be around me. I'm just yesterdays newspaper for everyone." I saw Emma's face morph into worry as I stated my mind. "I'm just a piece of garbage for all of you! Why am I friends with anyone!?" I kicked the door open, grabbing my bags.

"No, Andi! Wait!" she called, rushing over to the door.

"Too late, Emma! Your time is up! If you really cared, you'd be letting me cry on your shoulder as soon as I opened that door with a duffel bag in my hand!"

"Andi, you're strong. You don't need a shoulder to cry on!" she replied, grabbing my arm.

"Well maybe you just don't know me as well as you think you do," I retorted. I watched her eyes widen as I turned around, walking away from another part of my life.

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 7)**Wings4148**\- Yes, updates are always nice. :) As for where this is going, you'll have to wait and see!

(Chapter 7)**Multishippergirl12345**\- Again, you don't have to review, but thanks anyway.

(Chapter 6)**Jemmaeww**\- I will admit, Jemma has its moments, but I'll always prefer Jandi.

(Chapter 7)**NeonLights14**\- Aww, I have a superfan! I'm glad you think I have talent. I try. :)

(Chapter 7)**mercedez-benz**\- Yup, it was a clone. Poor Andi. But maybe Jax feels the same? Wait and see!

(Chapter 7)**EWWawkWD-** Sorry to leave you hanging so long! It's here now. :)

(Chapter 7)**Guest**\- Glad you like it, but I don't have a polyvore account. Sorry.

(Chapter 7)**Guest**\- Thanks a bunch :D

(Chapter 7)**Guest**\- I won't be friends with jemmais bae11, don't worry.

(Chapter 7)**Guest**\- You'll have to wait and see!

(Chapter 7)**Guest**\- Glad to hear it. :)

(Chapter 6)**EWWawkWD**\- Happy birthday!

(Chapter 7)**Guest**\- Here here here's your update!

(Chapter 7)**Guest**\- I updated! Ta-da!


	9. Chapter 8:Internal Thunder

**(Andi's POV)**

(Two weeks later)

I woke up to the bitter wind blowing right through my clothes. I shivered, clutching my backpack to my chest. I had to find a warm place to sleep. I glanced down at the hard wooden bench I was lying on. It wasn't doing the job right. It was hard, cold, uncovered and right next to the road. I moaned, standing up and trudging toward the shopping plaza where I worked. Once I was sure nobody had seen me, I scurried behind the buildings. I grabbed a silver key from my pocket and opened the back door to where the warehouse was. I snatched up large cardboard box big enough for me to lie down in, shut the door, and locked back up.

I shoved the huge box up against the back wall under a heating pipe. That would help with the temperature. I unzipped my backpack, pulling out a thin gray-blue blanket and folding it so it fit perfectly in the bottom of the box. Then I placed the small pillow I had brought in the top of the box. Luckily, there was enough room for my backpack and duffel bag to fit in at my feet. I threw my bags in the end of the box and grabbed my soft, thick, insulated blanket. My dad had given it to me for Christmas and it had little penguins on it. I smiled, pulling it up to my shoulder and enjoying the warmth that enveloped me. I shut the flaps of the box, leaving myself in total darkness. My eyelids dropped as I savored the feeling of safety and warmth for the first time in two weeks. I glanced down at the Call of Duty Ghosts dog tags around my neck. There were the same ones Junior had given me. I refused to get rid of them. There were the only thing a guy had ever given me. I smiled. They always comforted me, reminding me that someone somewhere _did _care about me. I smiled. Before I knew it, I was snoring away.

_I threw my skateboard next to the door where my mom's shoes rested. However, I overshot my target and my board crashed into the counter. My mom's laptop went crashing to the floor, the screen shattering. My mother stomped into the kitchen, rage clouding her eyes. _

"_Andi!" she screamed. "Look what you did!"_

"_I'm sorry, mom! I didn't mean to!"_

"_Well, now look what happened! You broke my laptop! All my information is gone now! I knew I should've had an abortion!"_

"_Mom!"_

_Before I could react, my mother's fists were battering me around, bruising my face and bloodying my lip._

"_I'm sorrrrryyyyyy!" I wailed. _

_Pain laced through my body, blood running down me. Everything became fuzzy. My vision blurred and the pain sent me to my knees._

I woke up panting, sweat running down my face. The nightmares were getting worse. This was the sixth time this week. I would dream of my mother beating me, and the pain felt so real. I swallowed past the lump in my throat, closing my eyes and struggling to resume my slumber,

"Hey."

Silence.

"Hey!"

Silence.

"HEY!"

Silence.

"**HEY!**"

A brutal kick to my box woke me with a start. My eyes shot open and I screamed, clutching my pillow to my chest. I slowly peeked through the flaps of the box, seeing one of my co-workers. Oh. Crap. I poked my head out.

"Heeey, Jared," I said awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck.

He sighed. "Andi, why are you in a box?"

"No reason," I replied quickly, jumping out of the box. I quickly threw on my uniform over my clothes and walked in the back door, ignoring Jared's disbelieving stares.

Nine hours later, I was exhausted. I shoved all my stuff back in my bags and left the shopping plaza. Jared couldn't find out I was homeless; he was the kind of snitch who'd tell the boss and get me fired. I was wandering the streets as thunder roared loudly in the distance. _Please don't rain, please don't rain, please don't rain, _I chanted to myself. No sooner than ten seconds later, the sky flashed with lightning and rain came crashing down, soaking me thoroughly. I groaned, feeling hopeless.

I sat down on a wet bench, tears rolling down my face. Where was I going to go? Who was I supposed to turn to? I had been working eight hours plus overtime each day for two whole weeks and I hadn't even earned enough money to pay for one month's rent at the nearby apartment complex. I didn't have anywhere to go! My tears blended in with the rain water, so none of the passing by people noticed me.

Suddenly my ears perked up as I heard the familiar sound of an motorcycle engine. A Wildcat. A biker pulled up, his face covered by a red helmet. I knew that bike, and this whole situation seemed very familiar.

"Andi?" A muffled voice asked. The teenager's helmet came off and I suddenly remembered why this seemed so familiar. I was stuck in the rain and, once again, Jax Novoa was coming to my rescue. Just like he did the day before this all started.

"Andi, is that really you!? What are you doing out here in the rain? Everybody's been worried sick abou-"

"T-taking a shower," I retorted snarkily. However, my voice didn't really get the memo that I supposed to be snappy with him, so my words broke and I stuttered. Just like I always did when I cried. Damn my stutter!

He seemed to look down at the cashier uniform I was wearing. His eyes widened. "Andi… do you have a job?" Is this why...?" I bit my lip. Jax couldn't find out. He just couldn't.

"You're coming with me," he commanded gruffly.

"I'm not going with you, Jax! I'm still mad at you!" However, I seemed to have no choice in the matter. Jax's arms wrapped around my thin frame and pulled me to his motorcycle. He sat me down and grabbed my duffel bag, making sure everything was situated.

"Hold on to me," he ordered.

"No! I'm not going with you!"

"Like hell you aren't!" He turned around and put his helmet back on my head. I shivered as he did so, the cold wind blowing right through me. He noticed this and took off his jacket, wrapping it around me instead. Why was he being so kind to me?

All the thoughts suddenly drained from my head as I saw Jax's torso without his signature jacket. He was wearing nothing but a wife beater and he looked amazing. My eyes traveled down his biceps to his muscular build, imagining what he looked like without a shirt. I wound my arms around his handsome chest and he started driving. I didn't know where we were going, but at least someone finally cared about me.

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 8)**ProfessionalInterneter- **It's okay, I know how annoying waiting can be. Yes, Emma does need to pull her head out of her butt. Yes, two fifties is ridiculous. I'm not trying to make Emma an antagonist like she is in most stories, but I do what I do. I've always liked Andi more than her anyway. She was my favorite character before the Australian came along. And don't worry, things will look up soon.

(Chapter 8)**NeonLights14**\- No worries, I'll always update. :)

(Chapter 7)**NeonLights14**\- Done.

(Chapter 8)**Guest**\- Yeah, Andi's in a bad situation right now. But I do believe there was something in the description about her 'saving grace.' Can you guess what's gonna happen?

(Chapter 8)**Guest**\- I did! I updaeted!

(Chapter 8)**Guest**\- Don't worry, Jax'll do something alright...

(Chapter 8)**Guest-** :) :)

(Chapter 8)**Guest- **I'm not being heartless, you're just being impatient! XD

(Chapter 8)**Guest**\- Wow, a lot of chapter 8 guest reviews here.

(Chapter 8)**Guest**\- Seriously, could you at least come up with a better name than guest?

(Chapter 6)**Guest-** I love chapter 5 as well, especially the name. :)

(Chapter 8)**Guest**\- Another fan! Here's your update.


	10. Chapter 9:To The Rescue

**(Andi's POV)**

I watched the scenery fly by, my mind muddled. Where was Jax going to take me? What exactly was happening here? I glanced up at Jax whose face was molded in a stern scowl. Why was he so pissed off? He found me crying in the rain, homeless. I didn't expect him to act like Junior had or anything, but I definitely wasn't expecting this.

As we drove, I felt my eyelids drooping. What was going on? This was complete déjà vu of my time with Junior. Being rescued from the rain, riding on his bike, being taken home, and likely falling asleep on the way there. Except I wouldn't be kissed this time. What with all the betrayal and drama my life was turning into a damned soap opera.

I sighed, deciding to give in to the urge. I adjusted myself, tightening my grip on Jax. I couldn't pinpoint it, but something about having another human to hold really put me at ease. I clutched my dog tags in my fist and held my hand up to my heart. I laid my head down on his shoulder blades and closed my eyes for a moment, listening to his steady heartbeat. He glanced back at me and smiled gently. I felt electricity run through my body from it. I shook it off and let go for the first time in a while, falling asleep easily.

**3 hours earlier...**

**(Jax's POV)**

I marched around the school, searching each nook and cranny thoroughly. I checked the Sharks' pool and the cafeteria, the janitor's closet and the Teacher's Lounge. I even opened the door to the girl's restroom, calling out Andi's name, but to no avail. Instead, I got a strawberry smoothie to the face. She was nowhere to be found.

For the past two weeks, Andi hasn't been in class. She's been missing from school completely. On Monday two weeks ago, she had been late to school in the morning and gone early in the afternoon. But on day two onward, she hadn't even showed up. It was honestly starting to worry everyone. Emma was in hysterics, bawling about it being her fault. She said Andi had asked to stay at her house and she turned her down. It was her fault. Daniel seemed legitimately worried about his fellow Shark. Gigi wouldn't shut up about it, recording something each day, telling the whole school that Andi hadn't yet returned. Even Diego pulled himself off of Maddie's lips long enough to put together a search party. I had no idea why I cared, but it was starting to make me crazy. I remembered what I had thought before when I found Junior swapping spit with Andi. I genuinely had feelings for her, didn't I? No, I just cared about her. No biggie, friends always care about friends. Right?

I growled in frustration, punching the school wall as hard as I could. Due to my uncontrollable rage, I accidentally put a little magic into the strike, shaking the whole school from the impact of my fist alone. I felt my knuckles split open as they struck the concrete. I hissed and swore in pain, cursing myself and Andi. I was always cool as a cucumber, the devilishly handsome and emotionally stable bad boy who was condescending to everyone, making him the heartthrob of the school. How was it that a girl was making me lose my cool? A girl that I shared mutual feelings of hatred with!

I took in a big breath and blew it out through my nose. I needed to calm down. This was no big deal. I'd just use a locator spe- I cursed and swore ten times worse than before. Why didn't I just use a locator spell in the first place!? This whole fiasco was screwing me up. Why did I even bother? Andi hated me ever since we met, and I hated her back because of it. I came to this school to date the Chosen One and she got in my way by being the only one smart enough to figure me out. She knew what I was, who I was. I tried to destroy the magic realm and we only became closer. My life was just so damn fucked up at this point that I could barely tell which way was up.

Again, I took a deep breath. I just needed to calm down. I just needed to clear my mind, find Andi, bring her back, and then everything would go back to normal. Or about as normal as the life of a testosterone-fueled teenage wizard can get. I closed my eyes and emptied my mind of everything except for the spell that I needed to cast. _Through my mind I will see, show Andi Cruz's location to me! _**(A/N: I couldn't come up with anything better. :{ **In my mind's eye, I saw a lone cardboard box sitting behind a store that looked like a Walmart. I raised an eyebrow. Why was I seeing a box? I had used this same spell countless times before and it never once faltered. And now it was just downright failing?

I growled. I'd just have to find her myself. I cast a spell and my bike appeared. I jumped on it, speeding away.

* * *

Three hours later, I'd searched through every single place in Miami. It was seven o'clock and the sky was darkening quickly. I looked up at the sky, watching as a blue bolt of lightning ricochet through the clouds. I bit my lip. I didn't want to get caught in the rain, but I didn't want to leave without finding Andi either. Then again, if Andi wasn't at her mom's house and had asked to stay at Emma's she was probably at a n apartment or something. I mean, if she didn't come to me she obviously found somewhere to stay.

The clouds burst open abruptly and rain came crashing down. I rolled my eyes and decided to go on home. I was at the last stoplight before I'd be out of town and into more rural scenery when I noticed the shuddering frame of a girl on a bench a few yards ahead of me. She was wearing skinny jeans, a short-sleeved Naruto shirt, a blue apron, laced combat boots, and some sort of pendant that she was clutching in her fist. That outfit looked awfully familiar. Kind of like the one Andi was wearing when she was making out with Junior…. The teenager's head was tipped down toward her chest and her hidden face was dripping with wetness that I doubted was _just _rain. I didn't know why I was so intrigued by this mysteriously familiar teenager crying on a bench in the rain. That's when I noticed it. Her hair. It was brown. With pink streaks. The girl was Andi. I pulled forward as fast as possible, running a red light just to get over there.

"Andi?" I asked. She lifted her head up and sure enough, her face was covered in tears. Emotions bubbled over from inside me as I saw her.

I was relieved, ecstatic, and at the same time furious. _She doesn't have a home? Why didn't she come to me!? _Part of me just wanted to take her in my arms and never let go. _Stupid feelings, _I thought angrily.

"Andi, is that really you!? What are you doing out here in the rain? Everybody's been worried sick abou-"

"T-taking a shower," she replied, her voice quivering. I glanced down at her apron and realized that it said Walmart in bold white letters.

"Andi… do you have a job?" Is this why...?" I didn't finish. The way she bit her lip and looked down told me enough. I felt rage course through me once more. She'd rather work an awful minimum wage job and live on the streets with all her belongings in two bags than come to me? I was pissed.

"You're coming with me," I commanded gruffly.

"I'm not going with you, Jax! I'm still mad at you!" she retorted, stuttering. _Mad at me for what? _I wondered. I ignored her cries as I easily lifted up her surprisingly light frame and sat her on my motorcycle. I grabbed her bags, getting everything situated.

"Hold on to me," I ordered.

"No! I'm not going with you!"

"Like hell you aren't!" I turned around and put my helmet back on her head rather than mine. She was more important. She shivered as I did so, her teeth chattering I noticed this and took off my leather jacket, putting it on her. I was only wearing a wife beater underneath, but the cool air and wet raindrops were refreshing on my overheated skin.

I grabbed the handlebars of my bike, waiting for her to grab on, but she never did. I glanced back to see her staring at me, her jaw wide. Her eyes traveled from my biceps to my shoulder blades to my muscular torso. I smirked evilly, knowing this would make great blackmail material in the future. Once she wrapped her arms around me and discretely felt up my six pack hidden under my shirt, (which I most certainly noticed,) I pressed the gas, accelerating at top speed. She was soaking wet, but I didn't mind. I just wanted to get her back to my place before the weather got any worse. After driving for five minutes, I heard her sigh and rest her head on my shoulder blades. I glanced back at her and smiled gently. Before I knew it, she was asleep.

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 9)**NeonLights14- **Good, I'm trying to make it cute. :)

(Chapter 9)**Omega00**\- Glad to hear it! :)

(Chapter 9)**Mercedez-benz**\- It's always a joy seeing your name in my review section. Thanks!

(Chapter 9)**Guest**\- Yes, Jax can be very rude. XD

(Chapter 9)**Guest**\- :)

(Chapter 9)**Jandi4Ever**\- I'm glad my fic appeals to your needs! I know the whole abuse thing can be a bit much, but it makes one heck of a story, am I right?

(Chapter 9)**Guest**\- I hear Cheez-Its can be good for cravings.

(Chapter 9)**Guest**\- Thanks for the review. :)

(Chapter 9)**Guest**\- You're dying? Well then here, take the update!


	11. Chapter 10:C'est Romance Encore

**(Jax's POV)**

I drove down the soaked streets quickly, trying hard to get Andi back to my house before she got hypothermia. Every so often I'd glance back at her just to make sure she was okay. _Oh, come on,_ A voice in my head said. _You know damn good and well that she's fine. You like her! _I pursed my lips, considering if my thoughts were right. _I do not like her! Just because I'm worried about my homeless friend doesn't mean I like her! _Another voice retorted. _You've been frenemies since you two met; you aren't friends. The way I see it, you're finally starting to realized that Emma isn't who you're looking for. You only dated her because your dad made you. When it boils down to it, Emma is a good girl who gets good grades, does good things, and uses her powers for good. You're a bad boy who gets bad grades, does bad things, and uses his powers for bad. Emma is tight and stuck up when Andi's been there the whole time, crazy, fun-loving personality on overdrive. She'd never turn you down if you asked to skip school to go have some fun. They say opposites attract, but this isn't a cliché romance novel. The good girl isn't going to fall for the fucked up bad boy. It's time you payed attention to who __really cares. And who you really care about. _I felt my stomach twist into a knot. Was the voice in my head right? Was Andi really the one for me? I shook my head, trying to clear those heinous thoughts from my head.

"What am I thinking? Me and Andi? Pffft. We'd kill each other in minutes," I said to myself. I tried to feel secure, but even I didn't believe what I was saying was true.

I felt relief wash over me as I saw the familiar houses on my street. My house was one of many on the edge of a wide road lined with homes. I lived with my aunt and uncle for obvious reasons. They could be a little uptight, but they were good people. I parked my bike in the garage and picked Andi up bridal style, carrying her inside. I walked toward the bathroom when my aunt stopped me.

"Jax Novoa, what have we said about using your powers to hurt people? We can't keep hiding the bodies in the basement and mind-wiping them." I rolled my eyes.

"Aunt Caitlyn, I didn't hurt anyone with my powers. This is my friend, Andi. She's homeless. Her mom kicked her ou-"

"Oh no, we are not housing a hobo. Take that heathen back outside! And why is it wearing your jacket!?" she retorted, cutting me off.

"She's not a hobo! Her mom kicked her out and she had to get a job at Walmart! I found her crying in the rain! I'm helping her! She's wearing my jacket because she was soaking wet and cold. And most importantly, "_it_" is a she!"

"My goodness, why didn't you just say she got kicked out? The poor darling can stay as long as she wants!" I took the wet bags off Andi's arms and walked her to the bathroom. I sat her down and shook her arm gently, trying to be kind. She groaned and opened her eyes. They immediately widened as she surveyed her surroundings. She looked like a deer in headlights as she jerked back and forth.

"Where am I?" she cried frantically. I tried to calm her down, but it seemed like she was still half asleep, trapped in a nightmare. I tried to wake her up by calling her name and shaking her, but she kept jerking around and yelling.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, scrambling backwards until her back was against the shower door. "I'm sorry, it was an accident, Mom!" I slowly walked forward, listening worriedly as her cries got more and more distraught. He eyes were now shut tightly as she cowered down in fear. I knelt down and wrapped my arms around her, gently stroking her hair until she calmed down and settled back into sleep. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in and tried once more to wake her up.

"Andi, get up. I brought you back to my house." Something I said must have caught her in her sleep, as she almost instantly began to stir. She stretched her arms, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"I brought you back to my house, you're staying here for a while." Suddenly, she was up like a light.

"What!? There's no way I'm staying with you, Jax!" she retorted.

"Why not, Andi? Why? Why would you rather be alone, cold, and tear covered on a roadside bench than in my house?"

"Because I hate you!"

"Why do you hate me? What have I ever done to you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe tried to destroy the magic realm? Or seducing my best friend for your own selfish reasons? Or maybe, just maybe, tricking me to give you the Hexoren? A lot of things, Jax. And that's not even counting the fact that I hate your personality. Remember what I said to you right after you drove me to school?"

I clenched my jaw tightly. Adrenaline and fury rushed through me, but I willed it away. I had to be careful with this or else I'd ruin the entire friendship I'd been trying to kindle. "Andi, I know I've made some bad choices involving powers in the past, but that doesn't mean you can just run away from me. Either stay with me or freeze on the streets"

She pursed her lips and looked down. "Fine, but I'm going to need some clothes. My backpack's waterproof, but my duffel isn't."

I nodded. "I'll get my aunt to throw your stuff in the dryer, be right back." I rushed upstairs, searching my dresser for clothes she'd actually fit in. I grabbed a pair of blue boxer briefs and the smallest shirt I could find. I zoomed back downstairs, unzipping Andi's duffel bag and pulling all he wet clothes out. A soggy cardboard box was at the bottom, but I ignored it. I left the ball of laundry on the counter.

"Aunt Caitlyn, could you throw Andi's clothes in the dryer?" I called.

"Of course, dear," came the reply. I re-entered the bathroom, handing Andi the clothes and a towel. She looked down at the shirt and underwear with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the best I could do," I said before she could say anything. I stepped out, shutting the bathroom door behind myself to give her privacy.

"Tell Andi where my room is once she comes out," I said to my aunt as she turned on the dryer.

"Okay, but no funny business! I know what happens when teenage boys and teenage girls get together alone!" I rolled my eyes and laughed, glad that everything was finally normal again. I walked up the stairs to my room, changing my wet clothes with a spell and laying back on my bed. I let out a long, content sigh, waiting for Andi. I stared at the blue walls for a while before I closed my eyes and relaxed, sinking into the soft mattress.

I looked up when I heard the click of the door handle and suddenly felt like the breath was knocked right out of my lungs. Andi's hair was wet, but brushed nicely and a few loose strands hung over the shoulders of the white t-shirt. The shirt I'd given her was long enough to serve as a nightgown. I couldn't help but admire her.

However, I got a funny feeling in the back of my chest as I gave her a once-over. Sure, I had gawked at girls before, but usually I'd be the kind of pervert who'd be staring up and down her exposed legs. (I mean, it's not every day you see a girl without pants on.) But for some reason, I found myself staring at her face. Her bright eyes that held hints of pain and betrayal and the huge smile that split her face. The way her hair fell perfectly and how everything about her was just so aesthetically pleasing. The voices were right. I like Andi.

"Hey, Jax. What's up?" she asked, her grin widening. I didn't know what caused her sudden change in mood, but I decided not to ask.

"N-nothing. Just hanging." She sat down on my bed, throwing her backpack on the floor.

"Cool room," she said, looking around at my computer desk, dresser covered in Halo Mega Bloks, stereo system/entertainment center, XBox One, mounted TV, and everything else in my awesome room. I watched as she grabbed the TV remote, turning it on to Nickelodeon. She then pulled out a ratty old 4th Gen iPod from her bag. I glanced over at it, watching as she pressed the power button and slapped it several times, trying to get it to turn on. I pitied her, so I discreetly cast a spell, transforming it into a brand new 5th Gen one with a fancy green and black case. She turned to me and trapped me in a huge huge that left me breathless for a couple of different reasons. I smirked slightly, watching each of her movements.

As she moved around in my big t-shirt, the cloth shifted and I noticed a nasty red scar running from her back over her shoulder. Accompanying it was a red and black scar circle that I soon recognized as a cigarette burn. I stared at her shoulder with horror. Who would ever blemish her perfect skin like that? And why hadn't Andi ever mentioned it if somebody was abusing her? _Come on, Jax. Look at this logically. She easily could've fallen on a cigarette. And a steak knife. Or a whip. _I thought. _I am looking at this logically! There's no way that was an accident! _

I decided that I had to do something. I slowly moved my hand toward her shoulder. I took a deep breath and ran my hand over her scar tissue.

I felt my stomach lurch from the feeling of the burnt flesh. From the sudden feeling on her sensitive wounds, Andi yelped and jumped out of bed.

"What are you doing!?" she yelled. I stood up, stepping over to her. I pulled the shirt sleeve down.

"Andi…." I murmured sadly. "Who did this to you?"

"I…. Jax... I-I, um, fell?" she replied. It couldn't have been more obvious she was lying.

"Andi." Came my gruff reply. This whole business was making my stomach turn. Somebody was hurting Andi…. and she was letting them. She glanced left and right and then to the bedroom door as if she was looking for a way to escape. I was about to lock the door when she dashed out it, speeding down the hall.

I quickly followed her out, but I couldn't seem to find her. I asked my aunt if she had gone downstairs but she had simply shaken her head. I was about to give up when I heard a choked sob come from within our upstairs bathroom. I cast a spell to unlock it, barging in to see Andi sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and her face buried between her bent kneecaps.

"Andi…." I said again. She jerked up in surprise and I felt my heart break a little seeing her tear-stained cheeks.

"Jax! W-what are you d-doing here?"

"You know why I'm here."

"I can't tell you, Jax, you wouldn't understand… You've got it easy, a family that loves you and cares about you. Spells and money to do whatever you want… It isn't easy living like I do, Jax!" I felt a pang of hurt as she spoke. She had no idea. I knew what that was like. Once my mom died, my dad acted like a tyrant. Beating me around and giving me cigarette burns that he automatically healed so the council wouldn't find out. I knew what it was like. I knew well.

"Tell me what's happening, Andi. I care about you and your well-being. I know that it sometimes feels like nobody's there for you, but I'm right here with open arms. I've been through hell; I know what you're going through. Talk to me," I stared into her eyes I spoke straight from the heart.

"Can we go back to your room first?" she said, clearly about to break. I picked her up, carrying her back to my room and gently laying her on the bed. I settled in behind her, resting my arms across her. She changed the channel on the TV to the Spongebob Movie, trying to stall.

"You gonna talk?" I asked quietly.

"It- it's…. my…..-m-mom….." she replied, her voice merely a whisper. As the words floated to my ears, I had a sudden flashback and realization. The way she screamed 'I'm sorry, Mom' when she had a nightmare, the fact that she was on the streets rather than at home, everything. Her mom was abusing her. And I was pissed off. I sat up, balling my fists.

"I'm going to go kill that woman," I growled. Andi suddenly curled into a ball, looking depressed.

"She…. ki-kicked me out…. Because of a stupid fight…. I'm so useless…." she said, quivering. I leaned down next to her, pulling her into my chest and staring into her defeated eyes.

"You aren't useless! You're smart, funny, and talented. You'll never be useless, you're the greatest person I know!" I replied, hoping she'd believe me.

"No, I'm not! I'm awful! I get terrible grades and never pay attention in class, I'm only funny when I'm aggressive, and the only thing I'm talented at is being destructive and pissing people off!" By this point she was sitting up, her back to my pillows. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, but I knew I didn't approve of this self-bashing. My words didn't seem to be getting through to her. She was convinced.

"I've never had a boyfriend because everyone turns to the sweet, kind, good-girl Emma instead of me! I'm an ass to my friends, I cry when I'm supposed to be strong, and my whole being is just one giant cliché! I'm just a piece of junk to everyone!" That was it, I'd heard enough. I had to stop this. "I don't know why I even both-" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. I saw her eyes shoot open is shock, but I stayed true to my course. I pushed her backwards so she was laying against my pillows and I was on top of her. My hands slowly massaged her back and her arms traveled along my neck as we kissed, our motions perfectly in sync. I felt her heart beating out of her chest as I pushed myself against her in the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. I put my whole heart in that one action, focusing all my attention on here. I'm not sure how long we laid there, making out as Spongebob and Patrick sang about being men in the background.

Once I had kissed her until my lips hurt and my lungs were empty, I pulled away, panting for breath.

"Andi, you mean more to me than anyone in the world. Don't you forget that." She looked as if she was in a daze, a blissful look plastered to her thoroughly kissed face. She turned toward me, smiling wide.

"Now let's finish watching this movie," I said. He grin grew, which only made me happier. I wrapped my arms around her thin frame and settled in, content that everything was finally at peace.

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 9)**ProfessionalInterneter**\- It's okay if you're late, as long as you review. But wait, aren't you a Jemma shipper? And you're talking about the Jandi feels? That means I'm succeeding in my master plan! I mean, thanks!

(Chapter 10)**ProfessionalInterneter**\- Yes, the Jandi is picking up indeed. Also, that poem tho! That was adorable, hilarious, corny, pervy, and everything I want from a reviewer. I always thought you were cool, but now I know you're awesome!

(Chapter 10)**NeonLights14**\- Ah yes. Thanks for reviewing!

(Chapter 10)**Guest**\- Yeah, I never thought I would either. XD

(Chapter 10)**Mercedez-benz**\- You're welcome, I love it when you review. Also, now that you mention it, I think I'm gonna make a fic like that at some point. :)

(Chapter 10)**Guest**\- You like the story? You think I'm awesome? Ahh, compliments from strangers. XD

(Chapter 10)**Guest-** Aww, I love the little touch of Arabic. Thank you, international reader!

(Chapter 10)**Guest**\- Aw, I'm touched. :)

(Chapter 10)**Guest**\- Jeez, here's your chapter! Pushy. XD

(Chapter 10)**Guest**\- Yes, it is cute, isn't it?

(Chapter 10)**Guest- **Hiiii right back at you! :)


	12. Chapter 11:An Unexpected Moment

**(Andi's POV)**

I thought everything would fix itself if I found a place to stay. It's been three weeks since Jax took me in. But for these three weeks I've been more confused than ever. I don't know what to think or how to act. I've been getting these weird feelings for Jax and I don't know how to deal with them. Am I just grateful for what he did? Or is it something more? Do I….? Do I have feelings for him?

Ever since the day when we 'made out' on his bed, he hasn't left my side. Literally. Every morning, I wake up snuggled up next to him. We wake up to the same alarm at 7 A.m. and always do the same thing. He spends fifteen minutes taking a shower, doing his hair, putting on cologne and whatnot, pretty much whatever he needs to do while I play Halo 4 on his Xbox One. Then, once he's done, I spend the next fifteen doing the same thing. Taking a shower, brushing my hair, changing my clothes, etc. Then we go downstairs and eat a quick breakfast together, put on our shoes and jackets, grab our backpacks off the hooks next to the door, and drive to school on his bike.

Once we get there, he stands by my side in the halls and sits right next to me in Algebra. Whenever the bells rings, he's up immediately, waiting by the door so he can follow me to the next class. The only class we have apart is the foreign language where I take German and he takes Russian. Before the class starts, I tend to chat with some of my friends who also speak German in the hallway. He always stays right beside me, our shoulders touching. As soon as the class bell rings, he gives me a quick hug and disappears to Russian class. Once the next bell rings, as soon as I step foot out of the classroom, he randomly appears next to me again. Throughout lunch and recess and the whole day, we never leave each other until foreign language and whenever someone has to go to the bathroom.

Whenever I had terrifying nightmares of my mother's abuse, he'd wrap his arms around me, not letting go until I was calm. I'd scream and yell in my sleep, flailing around. But he'd never care about being woken up in the dead of night. He only cared about making sure I got back to sleep happily. And ever since he started helping me, the bad dreams slowly became less frequent.

-Flashback-

_I felt laces of pain throb through my body, stinging and burning even worse than any pain I'd ever experienced before. As my mother brought a broken lamp down on my shoulders, bits of broken glass lodged themselves in my skin. Blood oozed from me as I screamed and wailed my sorrows to the world. I cried something about it not being my fault, when suddenly a voice called out my name. My mother stopped beating me as the Australian accented voice called my name once more. Twice more and I was jerked right out of nightmare, finding myself in Jax's bed with his hands grabbing my shoulders. Sweat was running down my overheated body_

"_Andi, it's okay. You're alright." I stared at him, trying to calm my panting breath. _

"_Jax…" I mumbled, swallowing a lump in my dry throat."It happened again…" _

"_I know, Andi. But you'll get through this. It's not real." With that, he wound his arms around my and rubbed my back slightly, sending back into a peaceful sleep._

_-_End Flashback-

The whole situation freaked me out. Did Jax like me? And more importantly, did I like him back? I just didn't know how to feel. The truth was, I felt like I wanted to be with Jax. But I didn't know what to say. 'Hey, Jax. I kinda like you so can we go out?' How was I supposed to do this? I'd never had a boyfriend before, I'd never had those feelings before. But every night, I dreamt of what it'd be like to have his lips on me again, his body pressed to mine. And I was falling. Hard.

The next morning, we both woke to Jax's alarm clock and sat up simultaneously. We'd both gotten so used to it going off every morning that we weren't even tired when we woke up anymore. He slapped the off button and yawned, standing up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and was about to turn on his Xbox when he suddenly cast a spell on both of us. In a blue puff, we both had damp hair, clean clothes, and a scent of soap.

"What was that for?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Why bother showering when I have the power of two showers right here?" he replied, motioning to his hands.

"Well then, what are we going to do for the next half hour?" I asked, glancing at the Halo clock that still said seven A.m.

"You play Halo on the TV mounted on the wall, right?" he asked.

"Yeah…?" I replied, not sure where he was going with this. The wizard grinned at the TV in his entertainment center with a mischievous grin. He cast yet another spell and a second Xbox One appeared and a wireless controller appeared in his hand.

"Instead of wasting time in the shower, why don't we play together?" A grin spread across my face quickly.

"Get. Over here. Now." He sat down next to me on the bed. We both booted up the consoles and in a few minutes we were knee deep in virtual alien carcasses, laughing hard and punching each other in the shoulder.

"Come on, come on, let's do a game on Adrift!" he begged.

"No! I like Abandon!" I retorted, my voice whiny and childlike.

"Have you even tried it before?"

"No…"

"Then let's try it!"

"Fine!" I said, finally giving in to his demand. "But we're playing Abandon right after this, you got me?"

He laughed and nodded, adjusting himself and getting 'in the zone' as he called it. We watched the Starting Game screen with excitement. We both chose our loadouts and the game began. Since we were on the same 'team' so to speak, we stayed close just like in real life.

As we both shot at the first infected, the backs of our hands collided and I felt a spark run through my whole arm. We both looked at each other simultaneously and I found myself becoming entranced in his chocolate brown eyes. Before I could control myself, my face was drifting toward his. It seemed as if I was attracted toward him like a magnet and instinct was telling me to do it. So I listened and pressed my lips to his. An explosion of sparks flew and my heart rate accelerated a mile a minute. We dropped our wireless controllers, the Flood game long forgotten. My hands raked through the hair at the very back of his head as his began to wander across my back. He slowly eased me backwards until he was lying on top of me just like he did the very first time we kissed. But I wasn't going to have it. Using all the power in my upper body, I rolled him over, laying on top of him this time and kissing him as passionately and hungrily as possible.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps on the stairs and a voice calling out, "Jax? Andi? Are you two coming down for breakfast?"' As much as the pleasure censor part of my brain was telling me not to, I tore myself off his lips, the common sense flooding back in. _Oh crap, _I thought. _What did we just do? _Jax's aunt suddenly opened the door with a worried look on her face that quickly morphed into confusion once she saw her nephew laying flat on his bed, panting.

"Andi? Are you alright?" she asked, seeing the lost look on my face. What was I supposed to tell her? 'Oh, hey Mrs. Novoa. I was just kissing the shit out of your nephew, nothing major.' I rushed past her down the stairs, grabbing my backpack and running down the road to school.

**(Jax's POV)**

I watched as Andi ran down the stairs past my aunt. My mind was still a little stunned and dulled from the mindblowing kiss we had just shared. I tried to calm my breathing, but my chest continued to rise and fall rapidly. Aunt Caitlyn stared at me, her eyebrow raised.

"Jax? What's going on?"

"I-I-I was.. um…."

"And why are you breathing so heavy?"

"I- We….. uh…She accidentally hit me in the 'boys' and shefeelsreallybadandIshouldgogetherI'llseeyouafterschool!" I blurted, giving her a brisk hug before running past her, falling down the stairs, grabbing my backpack, dusting myself off, and running out the door.

I hopped on my bike, starting it and driving toward school, still trying to relax my breathing. _I have to find Andi_, I thought, trying to focus.

When I arrived at Iridium, I quickly parked my bike in the nearest parking space and zoomed in, rushing through the halls.

"Andi! ANDI!" I screamed as I raced through the hall, getting weird looks from students and teachers around me. I saw Emma at her locker talking to Diego and darted toward her. I was pretty sure that Andi still hadn't completely patched up her friendship with Emma, but they were talking again, so it's possible she went to Emma to tell her what happened.

"Emma!" I screamed, waving my hand. She looked over from her conversation with Diego. "Oh hey, Jax. What's up?" She replied, smiling.

"Have you seen Andi?" I asked exasperatedly. Her face dropped into an expression of worry

"She went missing again?"

"No, I just need to talk to her. Have you seen her?" She shook her head no and I ran off again.

I felt a slight sense of déjà vu as I searched for Andi. This was just like before. Andi was missing and I was losing my mind trying to find her. After looking everywhere I could think of, I decided to text her. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and rapidly tapped the screen until I got to her number. I pressed call and held the phone to my ear, pacing back and forth nervously. I listened intently, hoping that she'd pick up. However, my hopes were crushed as the phone began replaying her voicemail message after three rings. I growled, frustrated, and redialed. This time, it went to voicemail after the first ring. I then realize that she must've been purposefully ignoring my calls. She knew I was trying to contact her and she was deliberately ignoring me!?

I tried sending a text this time.

**'Hey Andi where r u we need 2 talk'** I sent the message, waiting for a response. After 15 long minutes of standing around, I angrily threw my phone at the wall, plopping down on the cold floor, bending my knees, pressing my elbows on my kneecaps, and resting my chin in my hands. I was lost and didn't know what to do. Why had Andi left? She kissed me and know she was running from it? What exactly was she running from? And why did it bother me so much? No, I knew what it was. I liked Andi. No, even more than like. I loved her. I was in love with Andi Cruz. The one girl in the entire world who hated me instead of instantaneously falling in love with me. The one girl who hated me was the one I was after. And I had no idea why.

I rested my hands on the back of my neck and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. I just needed to find Andi so I c-

Even my thoughts stopped as my phone played it's SMS text tone. The tone I had set for Andi. My eyes widened and scrambled to grab my phone from the floor. I was slightly amazed by the fact that it still worked after hitting a wall and bouncing off linoleum tiles, but I was more amazed that Andi had texted me back. I read the text and my heart fell.

'_**leave me alone jax'**_ the text read. I quickly typed back. '**Please, Andi. I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry. i'm looking 4 u everywhere. please just let me talk to u'**

'_**no' **_I growled in exasperation. That was it. I needed to find her and tell her how I felt. I cast my location spell and I suddenly saw an image of Andi lying on her back in the Janitor's Closet. Damn me! Why didn't I check in the most obvious place!? I clenched my jaw and started for the Janitor's Closet.

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 11)**Omega00**\- Happy to hear it. :)

(Chapter 11)**NeonLights14**\- There will be much more.

(Chapter 11)**Guest**\- Yeah you do! :D

(Chapter 11)**ProfessInternet**\- Sorry to hear that. As much as I love this website, it can f*** up a lot. Especially if you're on a phone. I'm waiting to see a real review from you soon! And yes, I agree with you. Jax _did_ care about Emma and she just blew him off.

(Chapter 11)**Guest**\- :3

(Chapter 11)**mercedez-benz- **I figured it was you. No one else says 'BENZZ OUT!':D

(Chapter 11)**Guest**\- I know, right? I never understood the draw to Jemma. The good girl falling for the bad boy cliche is so tired and overused.

(Chapter 11)**g24**\- Thank you very much. :3

(Chapter 11)**AllAboutAsully- **I'm glad you like it. :3

(Chapter 7)**RBSCDC**-Happy to hear it!

(Chapter 11)**Guest**\- Indeed it was! :D


	13. Chapter 12:Confessions and Kisses

**Well, I made it. I know this took forever, but it's a giant chapter. It's the longest one so far; it took up 13 pages on Google Docs. Anywho, this is the first chapter written completely out of Jax's POV, so I think that deserves some applause. *applauds* This chapter also is the romantic moment everyone's been waiting for(if you catch my drift,) and I know some of you want to hear this from Andi's POV, but don't worry. I'll put in her side of the story next time I update. Which will hopefully come sooner than this did...  
**

**This chapter is important. No filler here. This is mostly important for the progression of Jandi's relationship, but it's also big for other reasons. I'm trying to put in a little more detail about school and whatnot. Also, I hope you guys like Rowan. I for one, love his character. Don't forget about him, you guys'll see his significance soon. ;) Like season 3 of Every Witch Way, things are heating up in this place! (P.S. I just wanted to let you guys know that once Season 3 starts airing, I'll put the events of the episodes in my story. Just FYI.)  
**

**The amount of Every Witch Way that I own is equal to the current amount of Jandi in the actual show. Which is to say none. **

**(Jax's POV)**

I walked toward the Janitor's Closet, my hands shaking. I took another deep breath. Andi was the nervous one in this situation. I had to be the solid one. The rock to keep her ashore in the sea of crazy. I closed my eyes slowly and let the breath out through my nose. It was time to be straightforward with this. I placed my hand on the door flat and pushed my way into the closet.

Andi raised her head up in shock as she saw me. She was lying on her back on a large box with her head hanging upside-down off it. Her jaw was wide.

"How did you-" she began.

"I'm a wizard, it's not that hard to find somebody hiding in a closet."

"Get out of here," she said. I felt a tug at my heart seeing her emotions. She was nonchalant and dull, as if all her fire was gone. And it killed me to see her like that. I walked over to her, staring into her eyes.

"Andi, please. I have something important to talk about. Why did you run away?"

She reciprocated my stare and then glanced away. She shifted and sat up properly, looking down at her feet. She didn't make a sound.

"Andi…." I whispered. "Please…"

"I-I… I don't know how I should feel, Jax," she muttered, her voice depressed. I bit my lip.

"What do you mean, Andi?" She let out a long sigh before continuing.

"Ever since I met you, I knew how I felt about you. I hated you. You were a cocky, self-centered, liar who used his spells and good looks to get what he wanted. I'd lived a horrible life for the past twelve years, struggling to get by and then I found out that there were people like you; people who used their magic to do everything and make life perfect for them. Of course I hated you. Naturally, I made an invisible barrier between us, making sure you never got too close. As time went on, I just grew to trust you less and less. When you tricked me and tried to destroy the Realm, I loathed you more than anything. You had lived up to my expectations and so much more. But since then, everything's changed. You started to be nicer to people, and I began to notice how you were too cute for words. And then the fiasco with Junior happened. I didn't know what to feel. I knew all the good times we had were with him and not you, but I still felt like I cared about you. And then when I got kicked out, you were there. Even two depressing weeks of isolation from everyone couldn't help me decide what I felt. But when you came to find me, I broke down. Everything was turned on it's ear. My best friend deserted me and my worst enemy was the one there. We kissed that night when you told me I meant the world to you. I was too caught up in the feeling to realize how screwed up that one kiss made me. You started to do these nice things for me, and over these past three weeks…. I've been more emotionally muddled than…. than I don't know what! Whenever we touch, I feel this spark that knocks me breathless, and every kiss we share is electric….. And… I think that I'm falling in love with you….." I was speechless. I could tell that every word she spoke came straight from the heart. She looked up at me and I felt like I was staring straight into her soul. The emotion she was showing was mind blowing. I stepped closer to her, taking her hands.

"Andi, that's what I came here to tell you. I realized something out there when you ignored my calls. Every girl who comes in a mile radius of me crushes on me. I could get any girl I wanted. But I don't want just any girl. I want you. Andi, I love you." Her expression was one of pure shock. I felt myself overcome with basorexia once more, and this time I listened. I leaned forward, capturing Andi's lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands met my shoulders and mine her waist. I pulled her as close to me as physically possible, taking in the moment. We seemed to breathe as one being as our bodies collided. This kiss, unlike the one earlier today, was gentle, sweet, and passionate. Just like I always wanted.

Suddenly, she pulled away from me, pressing her forehead to mine and looking in my eyes.

"Jax, I love you too." I felt my heart burst with unbelievable euphoria. I'd waited my entire life to hear someone say that. And now, it was coming from the one and only girl I'd ever want to hear it from.

"To class?" I asked.

"No. I want to spend some time with my _boyfriend_ first," she said playfully, emphasizing the word boyfriend. And just like that, the good old Andi was back. She pushed me backwards onto the closet floor, straddling my stomach and leaning down to my ear, tickling my neck with her breath. And with that, her lips met mine again.

* * *

Half an hour later, we both were panting loudly, our chests heaving. Andi was an animal when it came to kissing. I couldn't say I was surprised that my chainsaw-wielding, tomboy girlfriend was an abrasive kisser, but it still proved to be way better than I imagined. Not that I had imagined dating her in my mind before or anything….. At first I was bothered that Junior was her first kiss instead of me, but my mind drained of all thoughts as soon as she had put her mouth on mine.

"Damn, Andi," I panted. "You've seriously never had a boyfriend before me?"

"Nope," she replied. "At my old school, even if the guys were interested in me, which was rare, I wasn't interested in a single one of them."

"Well, they didn't know what they're missing out on." She laughed, punching me in the shoulder.

"Get over yourself, I'm not that much different."

"You are! Seriously, where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

"I watch a lot of romance shows."

"Whaaat? The tomboy Andi Cruz watching mushy romance shows? Unheard of!" I exclaimed playfully. She just smirked coyly and gave me a _look_. As we sat in silence catching our breath, the warning bell rang loudly. We glanced at each other simultaneously. She looked at her watch(that I had given her,) and her eyes widened.

"I've gotta get to German class!" she cried, scrambling to get up. I grabbed her arm before she could leave the closet.

"Slow down, babe. I'll walk you there," I said, trying to be a good boyfriend. As I called her 'babe,' she immediately turned her face away from me and walked out of the closet. I smirked, seeing a light pink tint on the side of her cheek. I followed her out and walked behind her.

"Aww, is the hardass Andi Cruz blushing?" I asked in a voice you'd use to talk to a baby.

"No!" she retorted defensively.

"Yes you are! I can see it from here! I just made you blush!"

"You didn't do anything!" she cried, turning around to face me now that the pink had disappeared from her cheeks.

"Whatever you say, _baaaabyy,_" I said, purposefully placing emphasis on the word. Sure enough, her face shifted to a shade of pink. I smirked. She just bit her lip and looked down, her embarrassment only making her face pinker.

"Come on, Andi. I was just teasing."

"I know, I just hate blushing! It's so… girlish. And it makes me look vulnerable," she said crossly. I wrapped my arms around her waist as we continued walking toward her German classroom.

"So what if you're girlish? You are a girl, even if you don't like acting like one."

"I don't like being girly and vulnerable! I'm supposed to be strong!" Hearing those words made me uncomfortable. I didn't want her to be thinking about things she had to do when she was living with an abusive sociopath. I stopped walking, turned her around, and stared into her deep hazel eyes.

"Andi, you don't have to be strong. I know that you had to be tough to survive with your mom when you were young, but she isn't here to abuse you anymore. I know that your toughness has made you who you are today, but it wouldn't hurt to let your guard down for once." She sighed, looking away.

"I'm not going to have this conversation right now," she said quietly. I respected that and kissed her cheek, walking her down the empty halls until we made it to her classroom.

"See you next period?" she asked, her somber mood gone.

"You bet, babe." I smirked as she blushed again and leaned in for a quick kiss. The sparks flew once more as her lips met mine with love and passion. I was about to pull away and leave for Russian class when I felt her hands clutching my shoulders. She flipped us around, pushing me against the wall and kissing me with fire, purposefully biting my bottom lip as she pulled away.

"See you later," she said in a sly voice, disappearing into her classroom and shutting the door behind herself. I stared in awe as I watched her vanish from my view. Once again, I felt myself panting like a dog from one kiss. My heart was beating out of my chest like a sledgehammer trying to break out of my body. _Wow,_ I thought. _We haven't even been together for an hour and my lips are already sore. That girl'll be the death of me. _I laughed to myself and left for my Russian class.

I knew that the final bell was about to ring, so I cast a transport spell that sent me right outside of my classroom. Most everyone in Russian class sees me as one of the coolest guys in school. We're all motorcycle-riding bad boy goofballs who get terrible grades. We're a gang of some sort, but we only ever hang out on the weekends.

I walked in the room, smirking. The teacher wasn't in class yet, so I expected the guys to say hey or something, but instead I just heard stifled laughter. Everyone had a hand pressed over their mouth, but I could tell they were laughing their asses off.

"Guys? What's so funny? We haven't seen each other in what seems like ages, don't I even get a hello?"

"Jax, they're laughing at you!" someone called out, snickering.

"What!? What did I do?" I asked, exasperated and confused.

"Dude, look in the mirror. You like like a three-year-old who tried to put on makeup!" I ran over to the teacher's desk, grabbing a hand mirror from her drawer. I stared in the mirror and my jaw dropped. I was covered in marks! Small areas of my face were covered in glittery makeup of some sort. And that's when I noticed the main thing. I was covered in lipstick. Perfect lip shapes were stamped across my whole face, across my cheeks, next to my mouth, and down my neck. I listened as the whole class burst out laughing hard and falling out of their seats.

"Looks like Novoa's been getting busy!"

"Maybe that's why he wasn't in last period!" Another round of raucous laughter pierced my ears like a dog whistle. Not knowing what else to do, I dropped the mirror back onto the desk and ran out of class. I made it to the bathroom quickly, hoping that nobody else saw me like this. I ran some warm water in the sink and splashed in on my face, rubbing at the makeup spots furiously. Since when did Andi wear lipstick in the first place? I scrubbed my face hard, slowly but surely wiping the lipstick off me. After five minutes of washing, the lipstick was completely gone, but the glittery stuff wouldn't come off. I glanced in the sink mirror. I still looked pretty bad. There were glitter spots on the bridge of my nose, to the left side of my mouth, and a few scattered on each cheek. And a few red marks from being kissed so roughly were still present. I sighed. I suppose that was the price I hate to pay if I was going to date the world's craziest tomboy.

As the final bell rang, I decided I was never going to get the rest off my face, so I decided to head back to class. I used my transporting spell to get back outside the classroom and walked back in. I looked at the floor, making my way to my assigned seat. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I just sat down and tried my best to not make eye contact. At first, the room was filled with an awkward silence, but a group of girls in the back began whispering and giggling, and soon the entire class was talking in a loud uproar once more. I was staring at the chalkboard, waiting for Mr. Gruzinsky to come in and start class when I felt an elbow hit me.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Rowan asked, sitting down next to me. Rowan was one of the guys in my 'gang.' He had lightish-brown hair that was cut fairly short, but still long enough to seem scruffy. He always made sure it was long enough to run his fingers through. As for build, he was the medium of the guys in our group. I was the number two most muscular guy, second only to Karl who lived to work out. There were some others in the gang who were lean and scrawny, but Rowan was right in the middle.

I didn't respond, simply keeping my gaze centered on the chalkboard. "Come on, Novoa." He said, playfully hitting my arm. I tried my best to keep cool.

"Seriously, dude. We're all bros around here, right? Just tell me who the lucky lady is! I never thought of you as the type of guy who'd get a girlfriend so soon after your fling with Emma, let alone get smushy face with said girlfriend for a whole period! Come on, gimme the deets!"

I swallowed nervously. This was awkward. I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. I loved my friends like brothers, but I couldn't be sure if he'd tell everyone about it or not. Needless to say, I didn't want Miss Information to be broadcasting an interview with Rowan about my new relationship.

Unlike Andi, I just wanted to take things slow for a while. I didn't want Emma to be awkward that her best friend and ex-boyfriend just hooked up, I didn't want to rush into some insane, fast-paced, angry relationship with Andi and ruin it, and I didn't want all my psycho fangirls to go crazy on her for 'stealing me from them.' Obviously, I'd tell everyone we were dating soon enough, but I just wanted to be able to spend some time with my girlfriend. To revel in our relationship, to take her out on romantic dinner dates, show her my favorite spot in Miami, make out until sunset when I'd drive her back home, falling asleep with her in my arms. I know it's mushy and chiché, but I've spent my entire life being a charmer bad boy, and right now, I just want to spread a little love.

"Well, she's really cute, and fun, and I've had a crush on her for a while now, and-" I began.

"Wait, wait wait wait, what? Did you, Jax Novoa, just say that _you _had a crush on a _girl_!?" Rowan interrupted, his eyes wide.

"Well, yeah. I just-"

"My mind is officially blown. The tables have turned, the planets have aligned, the toilets in Australia just started spinning the right way again. Jax Novoa has a crush on someone. What is happening to the world!?"

"It's not that big a deal," I reasoned. "Everybody has-"

"More importantly, how come I never heard about this? We're like brothers, man. Don't we always tell each other everything?"

"I would have told you, but even I wasn't sure of how I felt. It took me a while to understand what I really felt for her. And we did just get together today."

Rowan scoffed.

"What are you, some character in a romance novel?" He saw the glare on my face and spoke again. "Alright, alright, I get it. But next time something like this happens, I want to know first thing. Got it?"

"Got it," I replied, grabbing his outstretched hand and bending my arm.(That was sort of our gang handshake. We'd both bend our arms, grab each other's hands, and put a lot of force on their hand like we were arm wrestling or something.)

The door suddenly swung open and Mr. Gruzinsky walked into the classroom, a suitcase in his hand. He laid the case down and shut the door, sitting down in his chair. He then put his feet up on his desk.

Mr. Gruzinsky was my favorite teacher. He was a really laid-back guy. He let us all talk, text, play games, and watch shows on the TV mounted on the wall during the entire class if we wanted to. He said that we'd never learn anything if we weren't comfortable in class. He gave us one pop quiz and one homework test each day. Every Monday, he gave us a set of vocabulary words to learn by the end of the week. Sometimes, when the topic was very important, he'd make us quiet down so he could lecture us while we took notes. Right after he was done speaking and everyone was done taking notes, he'd let us all start chatting again. I loved the guy and his rules, which was why I enjoyed Russian class so much.

As he collected everybody's tests, I started to wonder what Andi was doing in German class. I pulled my phone from my pocket, placed my feet on my desk, and sent her a text.

**Bold- Jax _Bold&amp;Italics- Andi_**

**Hey, whatcha up to?**

_**nothing. being bored out of my mind.**_

**i thought u liked german class**

_**i do. but i hate the teacher.**_

**oh, how bad could she be?**

_**she's making us do a play! in german!  
costumes and everything!**_

**ew, right now?**

_**no, we're signing up 4 auditions of  
what roles we want**_

**what r u signing up 4?**

_**the lead, duh. if i'm gonna do this,  
i might as well be the important 1.**_

**u already are the important 1, babe**

_**awwww, stop it**_

**i'm not kidding. u know how  
much i love u, right?**

_**jax, we've only been together  
for forty-five minutes**_

**so? i loved you before we got together**

_**you did?!**_

**of course i did, baby! you're  
cute, and funny, and you can  
be sweet sometimes, even if  
you don't like to admit it**

_**oh, stop it. u don't mean  
that. I'm not sweet**_

**baby, how many times to i  
have to tell you? i love YOU  
for YOU. your personality  
is beautiful.**

_**beautiful like a volcano eruption :I**_

**no, beautiful like a flower  
blooming in spring**

_**oh, god. I'm turning u**_

_**into a daffodil**_

**i'm not a daffodil! I'm still a  
bad boy! try me!**

_**u just compared me to a flower  
blooming in spring. if that isn't  
daffodil behavior, i don't know **_

_**what is.**_

**i'm trying to prove how much  
you mean to me! I'm still bad!  
just 'cause i love u doesn't mean  
I'm a flower!**

_**whatever you say, jaxxy.**_

**Did you just call me Jaxxy?**

_**sure did. Why, does that  
BOTHER you, Jaxxy?**_

**No, not at all, Andi-Bear.**

_**oh, come on! at least my  
pet name was cute!**_

**Andi-bear is cute!**

_**No, it isn't**_

Suddenly, I heard someone chuckle from next to me. I turned my head to see Rowan staring at my phone from over my shoulder. I yelped and shoved my phone in my desk, hoping he hadn't seen who I was texting.

"Gee, Jaxxy," he said teasingly. "I wonder who Andi-bear could be…."

"Fine, you caught me! But you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay! I'm not kidding, I want us to stay a secret for now," I hissed.

"My lips are sealed, Jaxxy!" he whispered back. I pursed my lips and returned to my message.

**Anyway, want to do**

**something tonight? **I typed.

_**sure. what'd you have  
in mind, jaxxy?**_

**wanna go out?**

_**meh. i'd really prefer staying home  
and watching Netflix on your bed. **_

**lol. Whatever my  
princess desires. :)**

_**in that case, servant, I decree that  
we shall watch Netflix tonight and  
my royal servant will bring me  
popcorn and cuddle with me.  
That is all.**_

I read her message and chuckled to myself, smirking. This is why I loved Andi. She was fun-loving and sweet, whether she liked to admit it. Id didn't matter if we were acting like idiots or hating on crappy cartoons. Together, we could just be ourselves. And that's how I knew Andi was the one for me.

* * *

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 12)**jemmacute**\- Ha! More Jemma shippers are reading my story! Ship domination stage 1 complete! I mean, thanks for reviewing. Hehehe. *scratches back of neck* Uhh. Bye. *runs away at top speed*

(Chapter 12)**AllAboutAuslly**\- You're welcome! Hope you enjoyed it!

(Chapter 12)**ProfessionalInterneter**\- I've been waiting for this review! You should have seen the way my brother looked at me when I randomly burst out laughing while reading your review. Good luck with your crappy phone. I'll try and make sure to reply to each thing you mentioned, sorry if this reply seems jumbled together. I'm glad you enjoyed my story enough to write a poem. It makes me happy. :3 As for the cute review thing, the same thing always happens to me when I review a story on my 3DS. I type out a whole lengthy paragraph that takes forever to type 'cause I'm writing on my 3DS's internet browser, and then it says there was some error. Then I have to write it all out again, and it doesn't work, and I get pissed off, so then I try again from my computer and I can't remember what I wrote to start out with! *.* It's infuriating! And yes, I tried hard to make the Jandi cute. And TRUST me, things are about to get even better for our Andi... *laughs ominously* Bad-booty Jax is finally falling in love, ahhh. Feel that? Can you feel it? That feel... A kind of feely feel. The feely feel that feels...feely. That's the feeling of love. Excuse me while I go cry in the bathtub from the extreme feels.  
Anyway, the Everlark reference was completely unintentional. I've only ever seen the first Hunger Games movie and I didn't really pay much attention, so I wouldn't have known it was a reference. Either way, I'm glad it made you happy. :3 And thank you for the compliment. Here I was, believing I'd never be an author like I'd dreamed of when you and all these other reviewers changed my mind. I write better when I have support. Have a nice day!

(Chapter 12 )**mercedz-benz**\- Glad you like it as much as I like writing it!

(Chapter 12)- Wow! I never thought a popular author like you would review my story Thanks! And I agree, they'd never pair Jandi together, but a person can dream. I try to make it realistic and it seems I've succeeded. :)

(Chapter 12)**Gwen Watkins**\- YAAY! Thanks for reviewing.

(Chapter 1)**multishipper123**\- I already told you over PM, but I felt a need to write a review anyway. :]


	14. Chapter 13:The Wolf and the Leopard

**Hey, what up my bitchez? Sorry, inappropriate, I know. Anywho, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated since December 16. It was the holiday season and I had to help my mom make food and put up decorations and wrap gifts. Then I had to open presents and for the whole week after Christmas I was binging on Pokemon Omega Ruby. My brother was freaking out because I beat the Pokemon League in 4 days and beat the rest of the game in three more days. :D I couldn't help myself! That game is f***ing awesome! I know this is random, but if any of you readers like Pokemon, let me know in the reviews. And tell me whether you got Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire! P.S. Happy New Year!  
**

**Okay, moving on to the story. This chapter took me lots of work. At one point, I had to scrap the whole thing and start over completely! But it's finished now. I love the bonding between Andi and Mason because it reminds me of the rare times my dad plays NES games with me... You'll see what I mean when you get there. It's gets a little sappy at the end, (which is very out of character for me because I am a HUGE sucker for romance, but absolutely hate sappy romantic things meant to make you cry,) but I'm keeping it. I'm not saying that I'm trying to make you cry with sappy romance or anything, but I thinks it's really sweet and it makes me smile. Let me know in the review section if you liked it or thought it was too much and too OOC. **

**Also, in a few chapter, I'll start adding in stuff from Season 3. Oh, that's another thing. What do you all think of Season 3? I have no idea why, but I'm slowly starting to feel like I'm turning into a Dia shipper. IMHO, I think I'd be cute because(as I've said way too many times before,)I like bad-girl characters much more than good-girl ones. Unlike many of you, I DON'T hate Daniel. I like Jax like a thousand times better, (do I even have to say it?) but I think Daniel's a nice guy even if he is a huge stupid klutz eighty percent of the time. He tries. [And that song from last night's episode was adorable even if was about Emma.] I just think Mia would help Daniel live more dangerously and Daniel would help Mia calm her shit down a notch. But the bad thing about that is that if Danny get's paired with Mia, then Emma'd obviously be heartbroken and Jax would come running like a lost dog. That would make all the fans happy and I'd just be sitting on the sidelines going, "WHAT THE F***!" I know a giant sum of you people love Jemma, but am I the only one who sees how plastic their relationship is? It's just the same clich****é romance from hundreds of movies and shows except this time they switched out the people with a teenage witch and wizard. The good girl and the bad boy in love. Eugh. I just can't wait to see some drama! Wow, I've been blabbing for ages now. Let's get to it!**

**I doth not owneth Every Witcheth Way. Ye shall find the revieweth replies at the bottometh. Good day. Eth.  
**

**One week later…**

**(Andi's POV)**

I felt myself slowly returning to consciousness as a warm ray of late-spring sunlight shone on my face. I squinted my eyes shut tightly, yawning and stretching my arms out over my head. I sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and sluggishly standing up. Once my vision was clear, I glanced around to see the room empty. I raised an eyebrow, wondering where Jax was. He usually hung out playing his Xbox when he woke up before me.

Ahh, yes. Jax, my boyfriend. I still grinned stupidly every time I thought of him. I finally had a boyfriend for the first time in my life and it was Jax freakin' Novoa, the guy I hated more than anyone else. Or, used to hate. Ever since we officially started 'dating' last week, he's been nothing but sweet and kind. He wakes me up each morning by kissing me gently like the world's most beautiful alarm clock. He brings me flowers and cuddles me at night, even though it's cliché. I didn't care how cheesy it was, damn was it nice. I cared about him and he cared about me. It was simple and pleasant. And every time his lips met mine, all common sense drained from my mind and I focused on him, nothing but him. Nothing but his devious smirk, soft black hair, and gentle hands. His thick accent, deep chocolate-colored eyes, and his bad-boy attitude that covered his truly sweet, romantic personality. I don't care if I _am _turning into a lovesick puppy like Emma, now that I've experienced love, I've realized it's totally worth it.

I noticed my iPad was on my lap still. I must've fallen asleep while playing it again. I clutched it in my elbow and slowly trudged down the stairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen. Mrs. Novoa was at the stove, sprinkling spices into a large pot of what appeared to be soup.

"Morning," I muttered groggily.

"Good morning, dear," she replied joyfully, not even looking at me.

"Where's Jax?" I asked, opening the fridge and grabbing an orange from the door.

"He left about half an hour ago. Said he had to go pick some things up from the store."

"Oh, okay." I replied slightly disappointed. I shrugged, biting into the citrus fruit in my hand.

Mrs. Novoa turned around, placing a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "It's alright. Jax told me about your mother and your past and I know how much he cares about you. I just want you to know that you'll always have a place in this household."

I smiled gently, happy to know Jax wasn't the only one who was there for me. "Thanks, Mrs. Novoa."

"Please, call me Caitlyn." She took a step forward and wrapped me in a kind, motherly hug. I stood frozen in surprise for a moment before reciprocating the gesture. Caitlyn pulled away and smiled at me before returning to her recipe.

"I'm making my famous homemade chicken soup if you're hungry. It should be done in about two hours."

"Alright," I replied, taking my orange into the living room where Jax's uncle Mason sat watching 'The Price Is Right'. I sat down on the recliner and he simply smiled at me, nonverbally welcoming me. Once I finished my orange, I laid back and turned on my iPad, lazily playing SurvivalCraft. I only did so for about twenty minutes before I got bored. I chewed the inside of my cheek awkwardly. I'd never realized how boring my life was without Jax. Or my chainsaw. I thought about playing Halo upstairs, but I kind of felt bad about always hiding up in Jax's room and never interacting with his family members. They were taking me in out of the kindness of their hearts. The least I could do was talk to them!

"So…" I croaked out awkwardly. _Damn me and my anti-social personality,_ I thought. Jax's uncle's gaze left the TV and rested on me, as if he was waiting for me to continue. My eyes darted across the room for something to talk about. I felt relief wash over me as an old-school NES caught my eye from under the TV stand. "I see you have an NES down there."

He chucked. "Yeah, I do. When I was a kid, the NES was the shit. Had the same one since college." He gazed into space and from the look on his face, I could tell he was reminiscing about his past. I smiled. Jax's family was just so pleasant to be around. He shook his head and turned back to me. "I'm surprised a joey like you knows what that is. It's all about the Xbox One and the iPhone Six these days."

"My dad has an old NES, too. We used to play together ever since I was little. He could always beat the hardest of the original Mario levels and I loved to watch him play through once I lost all my lives. We played everything together, from Mario to Qix to Zelda. Oh, and how we loved Super Mario 3. He even let me play Mortal Kombat, but we had to do that in secret because my mom didn't want her six, going on seven-year-old playing such a 'bloody abomination of a game.' Even after my parents got divorced, I loved visiting his apartment. We had the same routine every time I came over. We'd play together while snacking on Cheetos because he knew my mom didn't let me eat them at home. When we got bored of video games, we'd watch Spongebob and Judge Judy while munching on microwave popcorn until my mom called, furious that he hadn't brought me home yet." I felt myself staring off into space just like Mason had, reminiscing about the 'good old days.' Tears began to accumulate in my eyelids as I remembered all the good times we had together, but I blinked them away quickly and snapped back into reality as Jax's uncle laid a hand on my shoulder much like Caitlyn had.

"I'm sorry, Andi. I know you've been through some rough times. How 'bout we play a round of Super Mario 3 for old time's sake?" he asked in his Australian accent that was even thicker than his nephew's. I grinned, finally feeling like I was back to my old self.

"You're going down!" I retorted cockily as I grabbed the player two controller. As he turned on the TV and inserted the game cartridge, he matched my attitude with a confident, playful smirk that reminded me of Jax. W

"I've been playing this game since 1988, sweet pea. I'll crush ya faster than you can say tanooki suit!" We settled on the floor as the game loaded.

"Oh, you're on!" I shot back as we started the game. We took turns playing levels like normal, focusing on the game more than ever. Every so often I added in superfluous jumps, moves, and trick shots just to show off and impress Mason. He knew well what I was doing and purposefully ignored my futile attempts. I had a plan to trick him into a corner. I was going to grab the hidden whistle in the first castle and surprise him. Then when it was my turn again, I'd use it to jump to world 4. Being just as competitive as me, he'd naturally use his whistle (He'd gotten the one hidden in stage 3 and claimed he was saving it for the hard worlds) and then not have it for the harder levels later on. It was genius!

I smirked evilly, trying not to let my confidence show. I decided to beat a stage that wasn't required rather than move on. I knew he'd match my gesture and I'd have the perfect chance to run straight into the castle. However, the tables turned as he moved straight to the tower rather than the other unnecessary stage I expected him to challenge. I watched in horror and awe as he flew right through the stage, grabbing the raccoon tail and flying right to the hidden whistle.

"Ha! Got 'cha! Did ya really think I wouldn't pick up on your little plot? I know all the secrets of this game, darling." he spat victoriously.

I glared back at him, fire in my gaze. "That's it, I'm gonna crush you!" I yelled.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders?"

"You aren't that old!"

An hour and a half later, we were both in world six, teasing each other like squabbling siblings. I elbowed him in the rib as he made a snide remark about my careless death from dashing head-on into a chain-chomp.

"Like you've never died foolishly!" I retorted.

"I haven't!"

"Oh, puh-_lease_. You didn't come home from the hospital knowing how to play Super Mario 3!"

"Of course I didn't. This game didn't come out until I was twelve!"

"Oh, that's cl-"

"Children, please!" a voice called from the kitchen. "The soup's ready, why don't you two pause that nonsense and come eat?"

"Can't we eat while playing?" Mason replied in a whiny, childlike voice.

"No," came the simply reply. We paused the game and dropped our controllers, going to the kitchen.

"I'm just kidding, babe," Mason said as he kissed wife on the cheek. The gesture reminded me of my significant other. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing at the store that could possibly be taking so long. It was already 5 o'clock…

Suddenly, my mind drained of thoughts about Jax as Caitlyn set down a bowl of chicken noodle soup right in front of me on the kitchen table. I licked my lips, sitting down and staring at the food ravenously. I hadn't eaten anything but an orange today; I was starving. I grabbed a spoon and dug in.

* * *

I laid back on the floor, my heart racing. Mason had just beaten the final level of the game as small Mario without a single power up.

"Wow," I panted. "You're a legit Mario champion."

"You bet I am. But I will admit, you did give me a good run for my money. Maybe in a year or two you'll be able to match me."

"Or maybe a few months if I practice," I challenged playfully. He chuckled, patting me on the back and switching off the console.

"Run along kid, Jax'll be home soon."

"He better be!" I replied with a laugh, slightly serious.

I walked up the stairs and went into Jax's room, collapsing on the bed. I pulled his soft navy blue blanket up to my chin. I settled in, turning on th TV. I glanced at my watch. It was seven o'clock! Where was he!? I tried my hardest to stay awake for Jax's return, but I couldn't I was exhausted from playing Mario for hours and my stomach was full of warm soup, so I let myself go and slowly faded into sleep.

* * *

I woke up about twenty minutes later to the sound of a motorcycle. I sat up immediately. I knew immediately that it was the Wildcat I knew so well. I jumped up and stared out the window like a dog whose master had just returned. I say my badass boyfriend riding up the street at top speed, one grocery sack and a little white paper bag around his arm and felt very mixed emotions. One side of me was ecstatic to see him while the other side was pissed that he had been gone all day and had nothing but two bags to show for it.

I watched him closely, pressing my face against the screen of the open window and taking a large noseful of the cool late-spring air. He parked in the driveway, pulling off his helmet. He had an excited smile spread across his face. I raised an eyebrow, surprised. Jax really wasn't the type of guy who walked around with a stupid smile on his face, so I was a bit concerned. I heard the front door open and his aunt and uncle say something to him. The sound of a plastic bag crinkling filled the house and then faded as quick as it had come. I sat back down on the bed. There was something seriously weird going on here.

"I'm fine, Aunt Caitlyn! Andi's upstairs, right?!" Jax yelled. From the sound of his voice, he was nearby. I listened as his boots struck the stairs rapidly. He popped into the room quickly and dashed straight to me. He sat on the bed, wrapping me into his embrace. He leaned in and his lips met mine. I grabbed his shoulder, trying to push him off. Questions first, kissing later. However, he was much stronger than me and held me to him. I couldn't deny how good it felt to have his body touching mine again. As soon as he pulled away, I stared at him acusingly.

"Where have you been all day!?" I yelled.

"Buying things!" he replied overenthusiastically. I pushed him away from me.

"Okay, what is wrong with you today? You disappeared all day to go shopping, which doesn't make any sense because you're a wizard, and now you show back up acting all weirdly happy and affectionate with a creepy-ass smile on your face. What is going on!?" The smile vanished from his face and he glanced with an expression similar to that of a kicked puppy.

"I didn't cast a spell because this is something special I had to buy. You mean so much to me, Andi. Before, you said you hated me because I always used my spells when you had to work hard for things. I wanted to prove that I can change."

"Jax…" I whispered. "That's so sweet." His crestfallen look perked back up to his usual smirk.

"Close your eyes and turn around," he said. I complied, my heart racing. I heard the paper bag rustle and then suddenly felt cold metal around my neck. He pulled my hair out of the chain and turned me around.

"Open them." I did so, looking down and gasping. Around my neck was a beautiful silver chain holding a shining ring with tiny imprints around the outside. I looked closely to see the imprints as tiny wolf and snow leopard heads with faintly etched trees in the background.

-Flashback-

_Jax pulled away from my lips, chuckling slightly. _

"_You make me so happy," he whispered._

"_I can't believe I somehow managed to turn Jax 'The Bad-Boy' Novoa into a romantic softie," I teased. _

"_Hey! I've done my fair share of evil things to balance it out. And you're turning into just as much of a romantic softie as me," he retorted._

"_I am not!"_

"_The old Andi Cruz would rather eat broken glass than make out with a guy, especially this one. And look at you now; you can't keep your hands off me." I laughed, remembering how much different I had been before I fell for Jax._

"_True, true, and true. But how am I supposed to help myself with a sweet-talking hottie like you running around?"_

"_So you admit you're becoming a softie?" _

"_The day I die will be the day I admit I'm a softie."_

"_It's nothing to worry about. We're two of a kind. You're a lone wolf and I'm a snow leopard. Both of them are lone, solitary creatures who live on their own and take care of themselves. But now that we're together, we're inseparable."_

"_That's beautiful. I want a t-shirt or a ring that says that. Yeah, that what I want my wedding ring to look like…" I said, fantasizing about jewelry inscribed with such a wonderful analogy. _

"_Your wedding ring, huh? So you want to marry me?" Jax asked, picking up on what I said. My eyes widened when I realized my mistake._

"_No no no no no no no! I uh- I meant that it-"_

"_Admit it, you've thought about marrying me!"_

"_No, you've got it all wrong!" Jax jumped up from bed, opening the window._

"_Andi wants to marry me! Hey everbody, Andi wants to marry me!" he shouted out. I shot up, covering his mouth with my hand. He fell to the ground, still shouting. That turned into a wrestling match that quickly evolved into an intense make-out session. Jax held my hands above my head, playfully nipping my neck. We pulled apart just in time for his aunt to walk in on us giggling stupidly on the floor, Jax's upper body laying on top of me. She looked at us like we were psychos and left, shutting the door firmly behind herself. _

_As soon as she was gone, Jax turned toward me, eyes sincere and loving._

"_I love you," he said softly._

"_I love you too, Jax."_

-End Flashback-

I stared at the beautiful ring in awe. I looked up at Jax who was smiling adorably.

"I may not be able to buy you a wedding ring just yet, but I can get you a promise ring," he said, pulling a matching ring out from under his shirt. "Look at the inside," he added, fingering the chain around his neck. I flipped the ring to see two familiar words engraved next to each other around the inner silver. It read, "unvergesslich" and right next to it, "незабываемый." The words both meant 'unforgettable' in German and Russian, respectively.

"Jax….." I spoke, unable to form any other words. "I….. I love it….."

"I knew you would." Everything about the rings were just so perfect. The animals on the outside and the words in foreign language because I took German and he took Russian. He must've spent hours at the jewelry store in town waiting for the engraving. He spent his whole day having these made for us. I was speechless. I stood up to wrap my arms around him and let myself go, sobbing into his neck. I couldn't comprehend how amazing this was.

"Jax," I whispered through sobs.

"Mhmm?"

"Never take it off."

"I had them waterproofed specifically so we could shower without taking them off." He sat down on his bed, holding me in his arms.

"I love you, Jax."

"I love you too, Andi."

* * *

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 13)**Mercedesbenz**\- Umm, thank you, but I can barely understand what you're trying to write and I don't think you're actually the same Mercedes Benz from before because you don't have a hyphen in your name, you're writing in weird incomplete sentences, and I got a normal review from him/her a few days ago.

(Chapter 13)**HOAMixerFan**\- Sorry to keep you waiting! Glad you liked it!

(Chapter 13)**ProfessionalInterneter**\- I always love hearing from you. I'm sorry to hear about the shattered romance between you and phone. Makes me kind of happy that I don't have a phone, but at the same time I still need something to read Fanfiction on-the-go other than my slow damn 3DS internet browser. :I  
Moving on, I got Catching Fire from the library as a prize for some reading contest, but I still need to find the first one. And I don't remember much about the movie, but I think I remember Gale being a a huge d!ck. And thank you for calling Jemma plastic! I'm not the only one!  
And of course I find you funny! You're hilarious! The beginning paragraph of your review alone was a riot!  
I've been trying to show how much sweeter Andi has made Jax and it looks like it's working. It takes me lots of time in between classwork to write this stuff and the details just take longer, but it's worth it when I read back through what I've written and nearly die from the feels. I always love the little moments between the two in the show like when Andi hit Jax with a Frisbee in the episode when it was Katie's birthday.(Which was one of my favorite episodes, mind you.) I know it's all just playful, but it's easy to look at it differently. I don't know if you've ever watched iCarly, but if you have, you know what I mean. If you haven't, you should look into it. But anyway, the two most argumentative characters are Sam and Freddie. Sam's very aggressive and Freddie's really nerdy, so she's always hurting him and stuff. But then they share their first kiss and end up together later on in the show.(I ship that SO hard!) So there's a _slim_ possibility that their banter and fights are actually covering up feelings. And that's where this story came from.  
Anyway, I agree. As much as I like Mia's attitude, she's just going to steal Daniel from Emma in some screwed up way or another and Jax is gonna turn around and be in love with her all over again and it makes me sick as well. I f***ing hate love triangles because they're just plain cliché. The person has mixed feelings for both people and doesn't know what to do or who to pick. Ugh! (I know I'm too young to have or want a boyfriend but I know much more than your average teen so I see myself as mature for my age.) I would kill to have a real relationship in my life and then they have these TV characters who have two great guys gunning after them and are two damn stupid to realize who they share mutual feelings with! It's also not good for people who watch the show because half the fans want Emma to pick Daniel while the other half say Jax. No matter what, some group is going to be disappointed by the outcome and either stop caring, stop watching, or just be angry at the writers. Sure there are a lot of fans who aren't going to give up on the show over something dumb like that, but there's also a large amount of people who are. And then there's the whole thing going on with Mia and Jax. You and I both know that the writers are going to try and spin the two of them together in some way. But then what's going to happen? Is Jax going to say yes to Emma and date her again or is he going to go with the bad girl rogue witch who he's probably going to meet in Boot Camp? Is that where the show is going? Demma as always and Jia on the side? Then the Jemma shippers aren't happy, the Jandi shippers aren't happy, the Dia shippers aren't happy, it's just a cr p load of not happy and for what? Drama? Don't get me wrong, I love Every Witch Way and it's still my favorite live-action show, but sometimes I just want to know where the creators' heads are at.  
And thank you for your time. I'm finally going to wrap this up by saying that it's okay you spam me with 'big booty reviews.' I love interacting with someone who actually likes EWW as well. My brother doesn't give a cr p cause he's thickheaded and male and my female cousin is really abrasive and she watches it occasionally, but doesn't share the same obsessed attitude that I have for the show. Have a nice new year!

(Chapter 13)**RbsCd**\- Nice to hear from you again! Glad you liked it.

(Chapter 13)**Whisperismyname**\- I agree! There needs to be more Jandi stories! And I absolutely LOVE love-hate relationships!

(Chapter 5)**Every witch waylovergirl**\- I know, right? There are a cr p load of stories about their ships, why can't they stay away from the only active Jandi story on the site?

(Chapter 6)**Every witch** **waylovergirl- **Yes! I finally have a chain reviewer!

(Chapter 7)**Every witch waylovergirl-** Yes, she's been through a lot. Poor Andi. :'(

(Chapter 11)**Every witch waylovergirl- **Yeah, I love chapter 11...

(Chapter 13)**Every witch waylovergirl- **Everyone keeps telling me that! Thank you so much!**  
**

(Chapter 13)**Mercedez-benz- **Lol, my story is like really food. Then i should start a soup kitchen where i serve Fanfiction. Lol, just kidding. Glad you enjoyed it and I will keep up the good work as long as you keep supporting me!

(Chapter 13)**AdllyJandiLove**\- Yes, my children. Come to me! I will give you the Jandi you desire! Mwahahahaha! I'm sorry to hear about your other show that got canceled. That must've been disappointing.

* * *

Review, my little Jandi Wolf Pack. Review!


	15. Chapter 14:Flames of Love(& Stoves)

**Do I even have to say it? Yeah, it's been a while. And I'm sorry. I'm not going to be specific this time. I'm just gonna say that I've had other things to do. Sadly, fanfiction is not my priority. I have school, pets, family drama, homework, a research report about koalas, medicine I have to give to my cat twice daily, a novel, the urge to murder people, holiday decorations, Every Witch Way, and my sanity to worry about. So I'm sorry if the updates don't come as fast as they could. If I cracked down and worked on my Fanfiction when I had the chance to get on the computer, than I'd probably be done much faster. However, as much as I love writing this stuff, I can't just spend hours working on it because I just end up wanting to do something else.  
**

**Anywho, enough about me. Once again I ask, how is everyone liking season 3? 'Cause I'm in LOVE with it. I ship Dia so much. I don't know why. It's just really cute! And I love Mia! I'm also really happy about the way Jax and Andi seem to be more friendly this season. Last season, they interacted but they always seemed to hate each other. Now they still tease each other, but they seem to be friends now and actually like each other. So far, this season has my hopes high that Jandi just might have a chance of happening romantically. :D It has to happen! They're so cute together! Emma already has Daniel wrapped around her finger, why does she need Jax too? Like Emma said when Philip got taken from the game. Nobody at school could possibly keep up with Andi. But Jax is just as bad and crazy as she is. He could keep up with her and maybe tone down her craziness a little. And the two of them tease each other all the time, so they already have a connection. I have my fingers crossed and duct taped together that the writers will bless me (and all the other Jandi shippers) with a Jandi kiss. Just one and I'll die happy.  
Seriously, they've been so much closer this season! Jax could've searched for the Crystal de Caballero (is that how it's spelled?) on his own, but instead he got Andi to help him. I love it!  
**

**(Jax's POV)**

My alarm went off at noon. I groaned, stretching my stiff limbs above my head. I glanced behind me, surprised to see that Andi was awake and _not _playing Halo in my bed. For a moment I wondered where she was, but I ignored the urge to look for her. I had more important things to do. I sluggishly slid into the bathroom, staring at my reflection. My clothes were wrinkled and my hair was messy and lopsided. I undressed quickly, the cold bathroom linoleum stinging my warm feet like fire. I stepped in the shower, deciding to actually do something without magic this time.

Today was a special day; I had to make sure everything was perfect.

I turned on the shower, leaning against the wall and letting the hot water splash across my chest and down my body. I grabbed my bar of Irish Spring soap and slowly began washing myself, but I wasn't really paying much attention to getting clean. I was too busy staring into the corner of the shower, imagining how I wanted everything to go tonight.

I wanted it to be perfect. We'd arrive at the restaurant around seven o'clock, both wearing our best clothes. Then we'd sit down and talk, laughing and having fun. We'd order our food and then continue talking, learning more about each other and spending time with each other. Then I'd-

I was jerked out of my thoughts as the bar of green soap slipped out of my hand and hit the shower's floor with a loud _thunk! _I recollected myself, finding that I'd been loafing around so long that the water had run freezing cold. I washed and rinsed my hair quickly, also finishing cleaning my body with the same bar of soap. I detached the shower head and gave myself one final rinse cycle, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. I toweled myself off quickly, wrapping the fabric around my waist and squirting on a liberal amount of my best cologne.

I dashed out to my room, digging through my drawers for clothes to wear before the big event. I was practically buzzing with excitement. I jumped into a pair of black jeans and a gray wife-beater. I figured I didn't need to dress up yet. We weren't going to leave until six thirty and it currently was 12:42. So I had roughly five hours before I needed to worry about changing my clothes.

Heading back to the bathroom, I grabbed my hairbrush and a bottle of hair gel, carefully brushing and gelling my wet hair into it's usual style. Once again, I had five hours to waste before my hair was actually important. Despite this, I still did everything with out of character precision and care.

Once my hair was styled, I briskly walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find Andi in one of the kitchen chairs, rapidly texting someone. I walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Morning beautiful," I said. She smiled up at me and returned to texting. I saw a large loaf of white bread on the counter, an idea popping into my head. I opened the bag and placed four pieces of bread in the toaster oven, turning it onto the toast setting. Then, I opened the refrigerator and returned with eggs and shredded cheese. I grabbed a large cup with a lid, cracking eight eggs in the cup. Next I replaced the lid and shook it vigorously. I hadn't cooked without magic in years, but if it was for Andi, I would learn. No matter how bad I screwed up, I couldn't possibly be as bad as Daniel…

Pouring the eggs into a skillet, I turned on the stove to it's highest flame and stood there, unsure what to do now. I scratched my head awkwardly. _Umm, I have to stir them, right?_ I thought to myself. I grabbed a spatula from the drawer next to the stove and stirred the pool of raw egg. How did anyone ever manage to do anything without powers? This was mindnumbing. Just standing around waiting for the eggs to cook. _Remember, this is for Andi,_ I told myself.

"Um, Jax? Are you…. _cooking?_" Andi asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I am," I replied, proud of myself.

"Who died?" she asked with a laugh. "I thought it was all about magic with you."

"Nobody died," I retorted, slightly insulted. "It's a big day, so I decided to do something special for you."

"You've already done plenty of special things for me, Jax. You spent all day having our rings made, you buy me things, you cuddle me when I have nightmares, you're taking me out for dinner tonight, and the fact that I'm staying here at all is amazing. You don't have to do anything for me."

"Yes, I do," I replied, turning around and lightly placing a hand on her neck. "Andi, I know you might not have had anybody who loved you before, but I care about you. And I'm not obliged to be nice to you. I want to. Because I care about you."

Out of nowhere, she dropped her phone on the table and leaned forward, tightly winding her arms around my neck and head. Our foreheads touched for a moment as we stared into each other's eyes, communicating nonverbally. Then she captured my lips with hers, knocking me over backwards. For once, I didn't care about anything but her. I didn't care if my aunt or uncle walked in to see us making out on the kitchen floor. I didn't care that my wet hair was like a magnet to the dirt and dust on the tiles. I didn't care about cooking eggs correctly. I didn't care if she was messing up my hair. All I cared about was Andi. The beautiful, kind, energetic, fiery girl on top of me. And I never wanted it to stop.

After what seemed like an hour, our moment was interrupted by the sound of the smoke detector going off. We shot apart, frantically picking ourselves of the ground. I turned around to see the skillet on the stove going up in flames. I cried out, putting an arm out to keep Andi away from the blaze. I watched in horror as the fire spread to the dish towel on the counter. The fire just kept getting bigger, casting an orange glow on our faces. I hectically tried to cast a spell, but it was impossible to think with the shrill smoke detector screaming in my ear.

"Andi, take the battery out of the smoke detector," I yelled over the noise. She stood on her chair, trying to take the top half of the mechanism off.

"It's got a screw in it! What kind of fire alarm has a screw holding the top on!?" she yelled. She suddenly disappeared and returned with a hammer in her hand. I watched in amusement as she beat the machine repeatedly until the plastic warped and broke, causing the battery to fall out and clatter onto the kitchen table.

"Got it." she deadpanned. Now that it was quiet, I quickly cast a spell that made the inferno vanish. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in. However, the peace didn't last long. The flames burst up and appeared again out of nowhere. We both yelled and jumped backward. _What happened? _I thought. I cast a spell, why didn't it work?

Before I could tell what was happening, Andi walked right over to the blaze and opened the cabinet, rummaging around.

"Andi! Get back!" I cried. She took her time, returning with a bag of something and a long metal rod with two prongs on the end. "Are you crazy!?" I asked her. She didn't respond and simply fished around in the clear plastic bag. "What are you doing?" I asked again. I watched as she pulled a marshmallow from the sack, squished it onto the metal rod, and held it out above the fire. I chuckled to myself.

"Really? A marshmallow?"

"Hey, if you can't stop it, I might as well make the most out of it!" she retorted. I rolled my eyes, casting another spell. This time, the fire disappeared from the counter, but stayed on the stove. I tried everything I could, but the fire just stayed burning on the stove as if it was trapped in an invisible box.

I sighed and got myself a stick to match Andi's and held a marshmallow over the fire. I pushed the kitchen table closer to the blaze and sat down on it, motioning for Andi to do the same. She did so, cuddling up next to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on my shoulder. Once more, I stopped caring about everything else. I didn't care that everything on the counter was scorched. I didn't care that my girlfriend had vandalised the kitchen fire alarm. I didn't care that I couldn't seem to extinguish the blazing stovetop and instead trapped it on the appliance. I didn't care that my aunt was going to bury me when she got home from the grocery store. All I cared about was my crazy girlfriend snuggling up against me as we roasted marshmallows over a flaming kitchen appliance like psychos. Because she meant everything to me. And together, we could be psychos if we wanted.

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

I slowly pulled into the driveway, putting the car in park and removing the key. I grabbed all the the brown plastic Kroger bags from the passenger seat, hanging them over my arm as I fished through my key ring, looking for the house key. The back seat was still packed with groceries, but I figured I'd get Jax and Andi to help carry them in.

I stepped up to the door, finally finding the key and unlocking the front door. I walked into the house, setting the groceries down on the floor. I was about to call for my nephew when I saw was the stovetop engulfed in ferocious orange flames! I quickly ran for the fire extinguisher on the wall to stop the fire before it spread. I frantically ripped the pin out of the extinguisher and sprayed the mini inferno down until it was out and the stove was covered with white foam.

Once the fire was out I turned to find Jax and Andi to see if they were hurt or responsible in some way. My jaw dropped to the floor as I saw my nephew and Andi resting on the kitchen table snuggling together, shocked expressions on their faces. Jax's arm was around Andi and her head was resting on his chest. I felt a rush of adrenaline flush through me.

"How did this happen!?" I demanded, pointing to the scorched fire.

"I was trying to make Andi breakfast and I guess it kinda got out of hand..." Jax muttered,

"And you just sat there cuddling!?" I retorted, starting to yell. "What's going on here!?"

"We..um...We weren't-" Jax began nervously.

"Go to your room!" I pointed in the direction of the staircase and Jax stood up, walking off in shame. Andi stood as well and began to follow. "Andi! Go to the living room and wait on the couch. I need to speak to Jax in private." She opened her mouth as if she was going to protest, but she simply closed it back again and walked into the living room.

Once I made sure Andi was sitting on the couch, I treaded up stairs to Jax's room. Peering in the open door I saw him on his phone, texting somebody. I cleared my throat and he immediately shoved the phone in his back pocket, looking up at me in shame and terror.

"I LEAVE FOR AN HOUR AND COME BACK AND SEE YOU SNUGGLING WITH ANDI!?" I yelled. He looked down at the ground. "What is going on?...The truth."

"Nothing, Auntie, she was cold and I was trying to warm her up."

"Really!? YOU WERE SITTING NEXT TO A FIRE AND YOU'RE GOING TO SIT HERE AND TELL ME SHE WAS COLD?!" He bit his lip and looked down again.

"Are you dating her? Because you know that is forbidden! I could report you to the council and they could-"

"Auntie, I swear!" Jax interrupted. "Nothing's going on. I would never date a human. I'd rather date Maddie Van Pelt than Andi."

"Alright…" I said dubiously. "Now I don't wanna see any lovey-dovey stuff between you two ever again. Got it!?" He nodded curtly. "Good." I walked away, leaving the door wide open. I quickly made my way downstairs toward the living room. I was still suspicious of Jax. He and Andi were always spending time together. I'd always hear commotion from upstairs and go up to find the two of them giggling, draped over each other. Two stressed out teens can't just spend every moment together without ending up together in some way. _Maybe Andi likes Jax, but she doesn't know that he can't date her. And Jax is too thick to take a hint that she likes him… _I thought. _But I can't just tell her about the magic realm…. _I stepped into the living room to see Andi boredly drumming her fingers on her legs. As I walked in the room, she turned her head, but didn't speak.

"Andi, sweetie, what was that?" I asked kindly.

"Nothing, Mrs. Novoa. We were just roasting marshmallows," she replied.

"In the kitchen? On a stove fire?" She looked down just like Jax had.

"Well, Jax was making me eggs and then we started… uh…. _talking_… so he forgot about the eggs and they caught on fire. He tried to use m- water to put out the fire, but it wouldn't work, so we made marshmallows on it.

I listened carefully to her story. From how she stumbled over her words, I knew they were doing something other than talking when the eggs caught fire, and it sounded like she was about to say Jax tried to use magic to put out the fire. But that wasn't possible. There was no way my nephew would tell her about magic, let alone do spells in front of her.

"Honey, I don't want you to lie to me. Tell me what really happened."

"That's it, I swear! Jax thought it was a good idea."

"Alright, so nothing's going on between you guys?" She shook her head. "You aren't… dating?" She shook her head again.

"Alright. Follow me," I said. We trekked back upstairs and down the halls, entering the guest room.

"This is your room from now on. Grab your things and move." She turned around and stared at me in shock and horror as if I was suggesting she stick a knife in her own chest.

"What! Why!?" she cried.

"Well, I realized that two teens like you two living in the same room and sleeping in the same bed isn't healthy. And it certainly isn't healthy for our stove. Now please just collect your things and move."

"But I- we… I-"

"Don't worry, it has a TV and an Xbox 360. Look on the bright side, now you'll have an entire bed all to yourself." I watched as she disappeared into Jax's room. I heard loud shuffling and murmuring from behind the door. But I didn't care. As long as Jax and Andi stayed away from each other, everything would be fine.

**(Andi's POV)**

I walked into the the room and Jax stood up.

"Hey! Are you okay? Did she yell at you?" He walked over to me and rubbed my arm.

"No, but she's making me move into the guest room," I said glumly, staring at the floor.

"WHAT!? NO! You can't leave!" he retorted.

"She says I have to. I think she suspects we're dating."

I watched as his face morphed into an expression filled with rage.

"I'll be right back," he said, a dark look in his eyes.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I asked grabbing his arm. Judging by the look in his eyes, I wouldn't be surprised if he killed someone.

"Talking to my aunt."

"Jax, don't make things worse."

"It's not fair, Andi. She can't just move you to a different room." He pulled his arm out of my grasp and stormed out. I followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen where Caitlyn was cleaning up our mess.

"Aunt Caitlyn!" He boomed. She jerked around, startled.

"What is it, Jax?"

"You can't move Andi out of my room!"

"Why not?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip. "You're dating her aren't you?"

"I told you before, NO!"

"Jax, you don't need to do this!" I butted in. But I was ignored.

"Then why do you care if she leaves your room?"

"Because… well…. because..."

"Exactly. If you're sure the two of you aren't dating, then I don't see why this is a problem."

"Jax, come on. I'll move, it's no big deal," I said, grabbing his arm. I noticed Caitlyn frown as I did so.

"No, it _is_ a big deal! Because…. because of your nightmares!" he replied angrily.

"Nightmares?" his aunt questioned.

"Yeah! Sometimes Andi has nightmares about her mom and wakes up screaming. What's she going to do if I'm not there?"

"I'm sure she'll manage." Caitlyn turned around and resumed scrubbing the burnt remnants of scrambled eggs from the bottom of the skillet.

"But I-" Jax began.

"Come on," I interrupted. "help me get my things moved." I practically pulled him back upstairs, dragging him back into his room.

"Andi! Why are you okay with this?"

"Jax, I don't like this at all. I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door than move out of your room. But there's nothing we can do about it anyway. We're still gonna be together. Why don't we just move my stuff to the guest room so we can get ready for our date?" He crossed his arms and glanced to the side, but I could tell he was onboard. I slowly began scouting the room, grabbing my things. He soon joined me, picking my clothes off the floor.

I smirked mischievously as I grabbed one of my shirts and swatted his lower back with it.

"Hey!" he cried, turning around.

"What?" I lied, trying to suppress the giggles threatening to escape my lips. He was so adorable when he yelled. It just made his accent seem more _accented. _

"You hit me! With a shirt!"

"What are you talking about?" I replied sarcastically. "I would never do such a thing…" He glared at me and returned to piling my belongings on the bed. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing as I grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor and whipped him across the back of his neck.

"Owww!" he grunted, clutching his neck. He whipped around and swatted my arm with a sock.

"You're going to need something better than a sock to beat me!" I challenged, hitting him twice more.

"You're on!" he retorted, jumping onto the bed, picking up a pair of my camouflage pants and hitting my shoulder. I retaliated by sweeping his legs out from under him. He fell to the floor with a girlish yelp. While I was dying from laughter, he stood back up and threw a shoe at me. It collided with my side and I dropped to the floor.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I cried.

"No harm, no foul."

Ten minutes later, Jax's room was a giant mess of clothes, shoes, and trash. The two of us were lying on our backs on the floor, surrounded by mountains of junk. We both were chuckling softly to ourselves when Caitlyn walked in the room and gasped. We looked up and stopped our giggling. She didn't speak. She simply pointed out the door and we both knew what she meant.

After she shut the door behind herself, Jax cast a spell in his head and we were suddenly surrounded by a clean room. My things were in their bags and I threw the straps over my shoulders. I made my way to my new room, dropping my backpack on the bed and the duffel on the floor. Jax looked up at me.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do…" he murmured.

"Jax, I'm just moving rooms. It's not like I'm dying."

"I know, but I don't want you in the room down the hall. I want you as close to me as possible."

"Shut up, softie," I replied, playfully punching his shoulder. "Look on the bright side. Now we can go on exciting journeys into each other's rooms in the middle of the night to spend time with each other. But you're a clunky spy, so you'd probably be a clunky ninja too. I'll teach you in the arts of ninjutsu. After all, I am Andi Cruz, shinobi master extraordinaire!"

"Shinobi master, eh?" he asked with a smirk.

"You know it."

"Jax, is Andi moved yet!?" a voice yelled from downstairs.

"Yes, Auntie!" Jax replied.

"You aren't in there with her, are you!?"

"No, Auntie!"

Suddenly, we both heard footfalls on the stairs,

"I gotta go," he said. He kissed me on the cheek, preparing to cast a spell.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too." He vanished just in time as his aunt opened the door and seemed pleasantly surprised that Jax wasn't with me. She shut the door and I plopped down on the bed. I glanced at the clock. Still four and a half hours until our date. But I could wait.

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 14)**NeonLights14**\- Aww, thanks. I'm glad you think so. I'm also happy that you (and everyone else) are so taken with and inspired by my writing. I'm working on a few novels, so keep an eye out! I'm just kidding, but I may very well be an author some day if I put my mind to it! And yes, I am going to write more. In this story and in others. I have a section in my profile about upcoming stories I'm gonna write after this one. And guess what? It's more Jandi!

(Chapter 14)**Every witch waylovergirl**\- Thank you and you're welcome. I love replying to my reviewers. It helps me feel closer to my fans. And I'm glad you can picture it. I have a mental image of Jax's house in my mind, so I'm intrigued and I wonder how you see it.

(Chapter 14)**WhisperIsMyName**\- Aww. :3 Honestly, who can resist Jandi? I try to make it sad and cute, looks like I'm succeeding. And don't worry, I will always continue until this story is over. And if you need something to cure Jandi cravings, look on Wattpad. They have MUCH more Jandi than FF does.

(Chapter 14)**Mercedez-benz**\- As always. *salute* I figured you were a girl because Omega00 is the only boy I've ever heard of who watches EWW. Good luck fighting off the other reviewer trying to steal your name.

(Chapter 14)**Aipom4**\- Lucky. That's a really good idea, by the way. I'm totally going to put that in a chapter! Thanks!

(Chapter 14)**AdllyJandiLover- **I did too. They'd be so cuteeee! Once again, I love my fans and I'm definitely making more! And since Demma is clearly never going to die, I think Jandi has a chance of happening.

(Chapter 14)**eww. fanfic- **Sorry, I had to put spaces in your name. Anywho, I'm ecstatic to see somebody getting the same amount of feels from my story as I do from Jandi. And I know, right? I'm slowly becoming more tolerant of Jemma(I think my consciousness is telling me Jandi is never happening so I should get used to Jemma) but I still don't like it. And Dia is so cute!

(Chapter 14)**Guest**\- That's genius! I think I'll do that at some point. But I'll have to rewatch Footloose first.

(Chapter 1)**AdllyJandiLove**\- Okay

(Chapter 14)**Fabi17**\- It did!? I don't want to say I'm happy that you cried, but I am! I'm just so touched that you were so into my story that the events made you cry!

(Chapter 5)**Guest**\- Yay! And I dunno why people hate Jandi. It's irresistible!

(Chapter 14)**Guest**\- More Jandi shippers! World domination plan move to phase 2! Ahem. I'm ecstatic to hear such kind words about my creation. :3:3 And you're welcome. trust me, you'll never be the only Jandi shipper!


	16. Chapter 15:Love and Jealousy

**Sorry everyone! I know this took an age to get posted, but the chapter is huge. 6,050 words. Six. THOUSAND. Nineteen pages in Google Docs. And that's not even counting the review replies! I know you've all been begging for an update since January twentieth, but It's only been so long because this chapter was so long. I knew what I was gonna do with it and I refused to split it into two chapters, so yeah. I'm really happy to see all the new reviews and reviewers. If you're new to the story, tell your friends about it! Got a family member who likes Jandi? Talk about it! It makes me so happy when you review my work. And remember that I accept all constructive criticism! Let me know what you think of this chappie in the review section. :3 And in case it wasn't already clear, I do not own Every Witch Way. Catherine Ledeboer does, as far as I know. Enjoy!**

**Replies are at the bottom. :3**

**(P.S. Did you hear that Every Witch Way has been signed for a fourth and final season? I'm so happy but so sad at the same time! I never want EWW to end!)**

**(Jax's POV)**

(A few hours later…)

I smirked as my watch beeped loudly from my wrist. At last, six-thirty had rolled around and I could finally get ready for our big date. I got up from bed and began filtering through my closet, searching for my black tuxedo. After a while of digging through clothes, I finally found my tux. My uncle had given it to me last Christmas, saying that a real man took his ladies out with class. I'd never touched it since then, and now seemed like the perfect occasion.

I also grabbed my favorite pale blue dress shirt and shut the door so  
I could change. I buttoned my shirt, popped the collar, and then slid the tux over it. I stepped into matching black shoes, as well. After I was finished, I left my room and headed to the bathroom to put on cologne.

"Jax! Can you come down here and help me?" Aunt Caitlyn called from downstairs.

" I'm kinda busy right now!" I yelled back, freshening up and placing my cologne bottle back on the shelf.

"It'll only take a few minutes! Come down here!" I rolled my eyes, walking out of my room and starting down the stairs.

"Jax?" A quiet, shy voice asked from behind me. I turned around and saw my beautiful girlfriend in a baby blue knee length skirt and a yellow and blue floral top that showed off a small bit of skin at her waist. She had fancy white heels on her feet that flattered her skin tone and her hair was done up. My jaw dropped. The whole time I had known Andi, she'd always been the kind of girl to go for graphic tees, jackets, jean shorts, and camouflage things. So to see her wearing something so feminine and beautiful blew my mind.

"You look…. beautiful!" I said, smiling and taking a few steps toward her. I grabbed her hands and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled and blushed bright pink, turning her face away from me.

"JAX! I NEED YOU DOWN HERE NOW TO HELP CLEAN UP YOUR MESS!" Auntie Caitlyn bellowed from down the stairs again.

"Yes, Auntie!" I replied and quickly cast a spell to summon Junior. When he appeared, he glanced over at Andi, a suggestive smirk taking over his face.

"Hey, Andi. Somebody's looking fine tonight," he said, making a cat noise directed at her.

"Hey!" I hissed, not happy to hear my clone flirt with my girlfriend. "Just go downstairs and pretend to be me!"

"Alright, alright. Fine." I watched as he disappeared downstairs to my aunt.

I turned back to Andi and smiled warmly. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my coat," She replied as she dashed into her room and came back with a white dress jacket over her shoulders. I held out a hand to her.

"Shall we?" I asked. She gripped my hand tightly with hers and I teletransported into the Olive Garden parking lot, preparing myself for the best date ever with my girl.

**(Andi's POV)**

I squinted my eyes shut as Jax used the teletransportation spell. I opened one eye and was relieved to see Olive Garden in front of us.

"First time I haven't ended up in the pool after a witch used a transporting spell," I said with a chuckle.

"Wizard," Jax reminded me.

I rolled my eyes, intertwining my fingers with his. We walked up to the restaurant and he stepped forward, holding the door for me.

"After you, madam," he said in a mock British voice.

"Stop being such a gentleman," I said, punching his arm. "It's weird."

"Who ever said weird was a bad thing, Andi Cruz, automobile extraordinaire?" he asked with his signature smirk. I reciprocated his grin and grabbed his hand once more as we walked up to a desk where an Olive garden employee sat in front of a computer.

"Hello, we have a reservation for Novoa," Jax said. I was surprised and slightly proud of him for being so refined.

"Novoa, of course. Let me show you to your table," the woman said. She stood and we followed her to a round table with two chairs on opposite sides. We both took our seats and the lady walked away. I grinned at Jax.

"Why, this is certainly exquisite," said in my best British accent. He laughed and smiled at me. I grinned back. I swear, I could stare at him all day. And not just because he was wearing a tux. Although it did up his sexiness factor by twelve.

I was about to speak when a young blonde waitress walked over to our table. She placed some silverware on the table and smiled.

"Hello, my name's Alicia and I'll be your s-" she stopped abruptly mid sentence. He jaw as wide and her eyes had a look of love to them. I followed her gaze to see her staring directly at Jax. _Of course._ The first time we actually go out on a date is the time we run across another fangirl. Wonderful.

"Um, would you like some breadsticks?" she suddenly asked toward Jax as if I didn't exist. "I'll bring you some. On the house. Hahaha, where did that term even come from? It's not like the breadsticks are on the roof or anything!" she started giggling like a crazy person as she rushed back to the kitchen. We both stared in her direction. _On the house? They're free anyway… _I thought.

"I'm not quite sure how to respond to that," Jax said, an eyebrow raised.

"Just ignore it and it'll go away," I replied, annoyed.

"Hey, don't let a little waitress ruin our night. I'm here with you, not her," Jax said softly. He grabbed my hand gently, smiling at me. I returned the gesture as the waitress returned. She cleared her throat obnoxiously, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes, pulling my hand out of Jax grip. She set the basket of breadsticks on the table and sighed like a lovesick puppy dog. I bit my tongue so hard it bled, trying my hardest to hold back and not ruin our night.

"Could I start you off with something to drink, handsome?" she asked, pulling a little pad and a pen out of her apron.

"Um, I'll take a Sprite," he said, clearly uncomfortable. However she didn't seem to notice. I bit my lip. I was the only one allowed to call him handsome. The waitress started to walk away when I stopped her.

"Hey!" I called out. She turned around, her loving looking replaced by one of disgust. "I'm here too. I want a Sprite, too." she simply grimaced and scribbled something down on her paper as she stomped back to the kitchen. I clenched my fist around my silverware, my knuckles bright white. I did _not _get dolled up like this for my date to be ruined by some useless, nasty, flirty bitc-

"Andi, calm down," Jax said. "You're going to break your silverware!" he said with a laugh. I dropped my fork loudly, ignoring the looks I got from other patrons.

"Babe, it's alright. I love you, not her. She's just a hopeless wannabe fangirl. Get used to it. This is the price you have to pay for dating the hottest guy in Miami," he said, flexing his arms. I laughed at him, smiling wide. This is part of why I love Jax. He always has a way to make me feel better, no matter what. And he's so cute when he has a big grin on his face.

_Ew, did you just call Jax Novoa cute? Again!? What's happening to you!? You used to hate him! _One side of me thought. _That was then. This is now. Jax is here for me, here to make me happy, here to comfort me when I can't go on. He loves me. And I love him, _The other half replied.

I shut down the internal conversation as the waiter returned with two drinks. She placed Jax's soda down gently, smiling sweetly and batting her eyelashes flirtingly. However, she turned around and slammed my drink down, shaking the whole table. I cringed, dodging the mini wave of soda that came sloshing out of the glass. She glared at me with a 'what now?' look and whipped around, vanishing back to where she came from. I felt my blood pumping. This was not going to end well.

I clutched my napkin in my hand, carefully wiping the soda off the table. Once the table was dry again, I grabbed my drink. But as I put it to my lips, I noticed that it had a brownish color to it. I looked closer to see a greasy film on top of the liquid. And a very noticeable wad of spit was floating in the drink as well.

"I"m going to kick her ass," I snarled. I stood up, marching toward the kitchen.

"No, no, no, nononono!" Jax cried, grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. "Nobody's kicking anyone's ass today. Let's just have a nice night, okay?" he said sweetly.

"How am I suppose to have a nice night when somebody's flirting with my hot boyfriend, looking at me like I murdered her mom, and giving me filthy drinks! What's my food going to look like? Am I gonna die of food poisoning because of her? I dunno! 'Cause she's a psycho fangirl!"

"Babe, I promise I'll do everything in my power to make this night perfect. Why don't you sit next to me instead of across from me? Maybe then she'll take a hint."

I wasn't so hip on that idea. I doubted anything would keep Little Miss crazy face away from Jax. And I might get even worse service if I tried to demonstrate my ownership of my man. But the way Jax looked at me so sweetly changed my mind slightly. I felt myself melting in his arms.

"Fine. But you're paying for my medical bills if I end up in the hospital from eating poison!" Jax simply responded my taking my hand and pulling me to the chair next to his, placing his left arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head against his chest and he pressed his lips to the top of my head. I noticed many people staring at us, but I didn't care. They could stare all they wanted as long as I had my Jax with me.

I grabbed a menu, trying to take my mind off everything else by ordering some food.

"Are we getting salad?" I asked Jax. He shrugged.

"Why not? It's free anyway."

Thankfully, a male waiter came over to our table this time. He placed a large salad bowl and two plates on the table.

"Cheese?" he asked, holding a hand shredder. I nodded. Once our food was thoroughly cheesed, we served ourselves and I also helped myself to one of Jax's breadsticks. The moment got a bit awkward as we quietly munched on our salad.

"So….." I began. "This is the part where you say something, right?"

Jax chuckled. "Uh, yeah." Things just got more uncomfortable when he didn't respond further.

"That your cue to say something, Jax," I added, tongue-in-cheek.

"Well, what am I supposed to say? We spend almost every moment of the day together. Oh, let's go cliché. What's your favorite color?" he asked, laughing throughout.

"You want cliché? I don't have a favorite color; I like them all," I replied mockingly. He grinned, resting his hand on top of mine as we continued eating.

I heard footsteps stop at the table and I could tell the waitress was back. I kept my head down, trying to eat my salad like a normal person. I heard her clear her throat angrily, but I ignored her, digging my fingernails into Jax's hand when he started to look up. If we didn't acknowledge her presence, maybe she'd take the hint.

"Excuse me!" she said nastily. We both sighed and looked up. I specifically wrapped my arm around Jax just to irk her.

"Are you ready to order?"

"No, I don't think so. What about you, _baby_?" I asked, stressing the word baby. Jax smirked, understanding what I was trying to do.

"We'll need a few more minutes," he said, kissing me on the cheek. The waitress gasped loudly at the gesture. I decided to take it to the next level, so I grabbed Jax's head roughly, turning him toward me and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. I opened one eye and smirked into the kiss as I saw her dashing across the dining room with a look of heartbroken rage. I pulled away and Jax sat there, dumbfounded. A huge smirk overtook his face as he put his arm back around me.

"That's my girl," he said, fixing his gelled hair that I'd ruffled. However, the peace did not last long. As I browsed the menu, I noticed him leaning forward over the table, eyes squinted.

"What's the matter, babe?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw a camera flash."

"So?"

"I told you, I want us to stay secret for now. I just want to enjoy our relationship without anyone talking or asking about it."

"I understand that. That's why we got dressed up and came to a restaurant nobody from school would ever come to. But what are the odds that a stray camera flash was somebody taking a picture of us?"

"I suppose you're right. I mean-" I raised an eyebrow as Jax stopped mid-sentence.

"What?" What's wrong?"

"Over there," he said, pointing across the dining room. "Isn't he that creepy guy, Oliver, from school? With a phone in his hand?"

I squinted to see that far, but sure enough, Oliver was sitting at a table in a pair of blue jeans and a Mass Effect t-shirt with an iPhone in his hand. He was an awkward guy, kind of a lone wolf. Dark and mysterious, and pretty exclusive about who he hung out with. He had olive skin that fit his name and dark brown hair that he always cut so the right side was short and slightly scruffy, but the left side sported a swoop that almost covered his left eye. I didn't know him well, but from what I knew he was a gamer dude with a pretty good body and I think he might have a crush on me. I'd heard about in it a Miss Information segment last month, but I didn't trust a word that came out of Gigi's lips.

"Yup, that's definitely Oliver. But what difference does it make? He probably just wanted to have a nice dinner," I replied. Jax balled up his fists.

"Look closer," he growled. "He's taking pictures with that phone. And it's pointing straight at us!" he stood up, his nostrils flared.

"Jax, please don't," I said, grabbing his arm and holding him back. "There's no way he could see us from all the way over there. Just let it go."

"He's a tech nerd, he could easily have added a zoom feature or something!"

"Babe, come on. If you want to keep our relationship a secret, making a scene is public is the last thing you want to do. And don't be ridiculous, what are the odds he'd add a zoom feature to his phone camera just to take pictures of us at a restaurant? Just because he may have a crush on me doesn't mean he's going to sabotage us." He grimaced and looked away, begrudgingly settling back into his seat. I sat next to him, capturing his lips for a quick few seconds.

"Come on, let's have a good time." he smirked back at me, all anger gone. But the waitress wasn't going to let that go unnoticed. She walked by with a nasty look on her face, a tray of drinks in her hand.

"Do you two _lovebirds _need any refills?" Jax and I glanced at our drinks and nodded.

"Yeah, we do," Jax said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Of course, let me get you some more soda," she retorted spitefully. For a split second, I noticed that her drink tray was slanted to the side dangerously. The next moment, so many things happened that I needed a minute to process it.

The waitress lifted the drink tray above her head and swung it toward me. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. My jaw dropped as the seven glasses of soda came crashing into me. The liquid and ice poured all over me and the glasses shattered, leaving shards of broken glass everywhere. Jax jumped up from his chair, an astonished look on his face. Simultaneously, both of our expressions morphed from shock to rage. I stood, balling up my fists growling at the pesky waitress. Her eyes widened and she stared at the fury in our eyes with fear in hers. I got into an MMA fighting stance and shot a right hook at her. My fist came crashing into her jaw with unbelievable force that sent the trembling waitress tumbling to the floor. Jax stepped forward, a look of hate on his face.

"Stay away from us," he spat.

"If you know what's best for you!" I added. She nodded furiously and scooted back. At that same moment, I noticed a pink light in the corner of my peripheral vision. I glanced over to see Oliver holding up his phone and recording us from only a few feet away this time. Jax must have followed my gaze because he stepped forward, fuming.

"I told you," he snarled, glaring at Oliver with hatred. He stepped forward quickly, swinging his arm and knocking the phone across the dining room. The whole restaurant was silent other than the sound of the phone backing clattering to the floor and breaking into pieces.

"Why are you here," Jax said calmly, his accent taking over his voice in a way I found adorable. His sentence was more of a demand than a question.

"Collecting evidence," Oliver replied simply.

"What kind of evidence?"

"Evidence that Jax Novoa and Andi Cruz are dating in secret, just as I suspected. But I guess that's not such a secret anymore, is it?"

"What do you mean it's not a secret anymore? Your fancy phone is in pieces and I doubt these old people care about what goes on at Iridium High."

"Both statements are true. But I'm more clever than you think. Being a 'geek' has it's perks. I figured you'd discover me and try to break my phone. So I came prepared."

"Prepared how?" Jax asked, raising his voice.

"Three things. One, the pictures I took were automatically uploaded to and I also made my video a livestream as well. So every second of video footage I captured has already been plastered to the front page of the website. Two, I paid my four little cousins to hide with video cameras amongst the customers, so they got full footage that's still recording as we speak. And three, I'm wearing over twenty webcams on my clothing at the moment, so you'd have to beat me into a coma to take them all out. And even if you did, you'd still have to find my undercover cousins _and _log into my account to take the pictures and video down. I _was_ logged into the website on my phone, but you broke that, now didn't you? You think you're so clever, Jax. But I'm always a step ahead." I watched and listened in shock as Oliver explained his master plan to Jax. I also noticed Jax's fists clenching and unclenching, his rage peaking.

"Why." Jax choked out through his fury. "Why would you spend so much money and time on this?"

"Because, my dear Australian. You're dating Andi. And I. Don't. Like. That."

"You have no say in who I date!"

"I've liked Andi for three years ever since I transferred to this school! You've been here since last August and the two of you hated each other for ages, even when Emma was head-over-heels for him. Now all of a sudden, you get to date her when I've been waiting in line for years!" My jaw dropped. It was true. Oliver _did _like me. But he never showed it. Hell, he'd barely ever spoken to me! How did he expect me to notice him if he was too shy to strike up a conversation with me?

"If you liked Andi, you had plenty of time to get with her! There was never a line to wait in when it came to dating her! Not a single guy in Iridium High even flirted with her! What makes you think you needed to wait in line to ask her to be your girlfriend! And I never hated her! I just liked to tease her and play fun because I liked her and that's who I am! And we're not dating 'all of a sudden!' We used to argue platonically all the time and that evolved into playful, slightly romantic teasing. It took time, bad experiences, and getting to know each other for our relationship to bloom into a _relationship!_" One one had, I was touched by Jax's sweet, romantic words, but on the other hand I had a bad feeling in my gut that this wasn't going to end well.

"Say what you want, Novoa. But I have you in checkmate. How about i just swing by your house and tell your Aunt Caitlyn that you and Andi are dating?"

"I- you- we….. How do you know my aunt's name!? And how do you know she doesn't want us dating?"

"I've been spying on people since I was in diapers, Jax. You can't do anything to stop this from happening. You won't get to keep your relations with Andi a secret like you wanted. That is, unless you wanted to _cast a spell_. In front of everyone in this Olive Garden," Oliver quipped, his lips curling upward into a devilishly evil smirk. Both of our jaws dropped at his words. Not only had Oliver found out about us, he'd also found out about the magic. If he could reveal our relationship so sneakily, than he could just as easily reveal the magic realm to the whole world. All witches and wizards in the world were in danger because of me.

"Close your mouth, Jaxxy. You'll catch flies. Now step back. You don't deserve a great, energetic, beautiful tomboy like her. You're just an Australian half-breed who wants to be the cliche badboy heartthrob. Well, go ahead and do so. But Andi Cruz is mine."

Jax's clenched knuckles shifted to a bright shade of white and a stream of blood dripped down his chin from biting his tongue. His eyes were overtaken by a terrifying look of darkness and hate. I took a step back from the fearsome sight.

"Who do you think…." he said in a low, raspy voice. "Who do you think you are!?" Jax screamed, lunging forward like a tiger attacking its prey. His right fist collided with Oliver's jaw, knocking his head backwards and sending him shooting into a table. The diners at the destroyed table gasped and screamed, staring in shock at the sight of the young man covered in food and wood shards. Oliver coughed and propped himself up on his elbows. Just as he began to stand, Jax marched over to the boy, picking him up by the shirt and punching him roughly in the throat. Oliver choked vilely, spitting on Jax's face and taking advantage of the Australian's temporary blindness by hitting him clean in the eye with a left hook. Jax dropped Oliver and stepped back in pain and shock, clutching his eye. I rushed over to Jax, gripping his bicep tightly.

"Jax, stop it! Don't get involved in this! Please!" I cried. He glanced at me, panting with rage. He sighed and lowered his fists.

"Good," Oliver said from across the room where he had now returned to standing. "Run away like a scared little chicken. Just scurry away like the vermin you are!" With that, Jax tore his arm from my grasp, dashing back over to the other boy.

"Jax, no!" I yelled. But my plea fell upon deaf ears. My boyfriend zipped straight over to Oliver, landing lightning quick punches to his jaw, chest, and stomach. I watched as he subconsciously cast a spell, his fist glowing blue-gray. I stared on in horror as the magical blows crashed into Oliver, burning through his clothes and leaving fist shaped burns across his body. The smaller boy crumbled to the floor, moaning in pain. Jax spitefully stomped on him, making him cough violently. Oliver roughly extended a hand and gripped Jax's ankle, twisting it brutally hard and quickly until a sickening crack echoed through the dining room followed by a scream of agony. Jax fell to the ground, clutching his leg.

I closed my gaping mouth and looked around to see hundreds of people recording video and calling 911. My eyes widened. This was bad. this was very, very bad. I rushed over to Jax's side.

"Jax, we have to get out of here before the police come!"

He grunted, looking up at me with a strained expression. "Even if I get away, the people have videos," he replied, his voice wracked with pain.

"Just cast a spell and wipe everyone's memory and their phones!" I hissed in a low voice.

"I'll try." He raised a hand and muttered a spell quietly. He made a motion with his hand, but no magic appeared. He raised an eyebrow, confused,

"What!?" he exclaimed. "'Why won't it work?" He tried again, but the same thing occurred. He buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly. "I must've overexerted myself when I accidentally used my magic punches. Now we're screwed." Almost perfectly timed, a band of police officers rushed in, pistols pointed.

"What's going on here!" one of them demanded.

"These two boys are assaulting each other!" a woman shrieked. The men made their way over to Jax and Oliver who were both moaning in pain. As one officer watched a recording of the ordeal, two others began snapping handcuffs onto the bruised and bloody boys. Once both of them were securely cuffed, the men began helping the groaning fighters up. However, as soon as Jax got into a standing position, he cried out and crumpled to the floor, holding his ankle.

"I think my ankle's broken," he panted.

"Lovely," one officer muttered. "Rick, help me get this boy to the car." I watched in horror as Jax limped to the door with two policemen on each side, Oliver not far behind.

"What's going to happen to them?" I asked, worried.

"We're a-taking 'em down to the hospital so they don't bleed out before we can sort this out," one of the men replied.

"But I-"

"You can tag along if you want, but ain't nothin interesting gonna hap'n."

I sighed and followed my broken boyfriend out to the cop car.

After a drive to the hospital, some nonsensical paperwork, Oliver's parents being called, the boys getting medical procedures, and other mindless tasks, Jax and Oliver were finally all fixed up. A sympathetic nurse had given me an extra change of clothes since my dress and jacket had been ruined with soda, so now I was anxiously tapping my foot in the hospital waiting room while pulling on the neck of my scratchy t-shirt. Even if wizards were supposedly much stronger than humans, I was really worried about Jax.

Mr. Jenson(Oliver's father,) laid a hand on my shoulder and gave me a look of sympathy as he noticed how jumpy I was.

"I'm sorry this happened, Andi," he said gently. I really like Mr. Jenson. He looked a lot like my father and was extremely kind.

"I'm sorry Jax overreacted. I should've been able to stop him from beating your son to a pulp…"

"No, Andi. Don't think for a minute that this whole ordeal is your fault. Although we're not _happy_ that Jax put our son in critical condition, Oliver had no right to spy on you two, even if he does like you. We aren't going to press charges, don't worry."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Mr. Jenson," I replied, my voice merely a whisper. The waiting room descended back into silence and I shut my eyes, trying to take in everything that had happened over the course of the night. Everything seemed like a blur. One minute Jax and I were having a nice time, then I was pissed at a waitress, and the next moment Jax was beating Oliver a pulp and getting his ankle broken and now we were in the hospital and- And it was all just too much.

Suddenly, I yelped and nearly jumped out of my seat as my phone raucously rang from the pocket of my borrowed baggy jeans. I smiled at Mr. and Mr. Jenson, embarrassed, and scurried outside the automatic doors. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and my eyes widened. It was Caitlyn. I breathed in a large mouthful of the spring air and pressed accept, raising the phone to my ear and preparing for the worst.

"Hello," I said in a gruff voice.

"Finally, somebody answered! Andi, Jax's clone was- I mean Jax wasn't home and you weren't there either! What's going on!? Where are you!?"

I swallowed the dry lump in my throat loudly. "Uh, the, erm, the hospital."

"The hospital? What in blue blazes are you doing at the hospital?"

"I, uh… I'm waiting for them to let me see Jax…."

"WHAT!" she screamed. I jerked the phone away from my face, cringing as she deafened me temporarily. "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"He, uh, got it a fight with a guy at Olive Garden…"

"Olive Garden? What was my nephew doing at a restaurant like that?"

"He, um, I…. we-" I spluttered. I couldn't come up with a believable lie and I knew Jax would end up telling the truth when he was confronted, anyway. So I decided that it was time to fess up. No more running. "He was taking me out for a fancy dinner."  
"Taking you out to dinner? But I- Andi, you and Jax aren't…"

"Yes, Mrs. Novoa. We're dating. We have been for the past week and a half. Actually, we had our first kiss a month ago, but we were too blind to see how much we truly cared about each other." I purposely included much more information than necessary, hoping she'd see how much we loved each other.

"WHAT! Jax knows he is forbidden to date a hu- I mean, date you!"

"No, you don't mean date me. You mean date a human. Because the Council would take away his powers if they found out he was dating a human," I said, waiting for her reaction.

"HE TOLD YOU ABOUT THE MAGIC REALM!"

"No, I already knew about the magic realm. My best friend is the Chosen One. I've known about Jax being a wizard for almost a year."

She began panting noisily, clearly shocked. "This is too much to take in right now…. But bottom line, you and Jax _cannot _be dating! You're a human! Do you know how much trouble he could be in if the Witch's Council found out!?"

"Yes, I do. And so does he. He got his powers taken away once before, and I believe he'd do it again. And even if he doesn't, we'll find a way to be together. If he had to sacrifice a hundred wizards to turn me into a witch or a kanay so we could keep dating, he'd do it."

"But you two can't-"

"Yes, we can. And we will." I awaited a response, but Caitlyn appeared in front of me in an orange flash instead. I jumped backwards, my eyes wide.

"What? If you know about the magic realm, than I don't have any reason to hide my powers anymore," she said matter-of-factly. "Now, take me to Jax, please."

"I can't. The doctors won't let anyone see him yet."

"Alright, then. I'm going home. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Until then, you are forbidden to kiss, snuggle, or anything romantic!" And with another magic puff, she was gone.

I sighed, walking back in the hospital doors. _What's done is done, _I thought. And perfectly on cue, a nurse walked out, motioning for me to come back to Jax's room. I followed her to Room 12 and opened the door slowly. She disappeared, leaving me to see Jax on my own.

I bit my lip as I caught sight of Jax on the bed. He looked so deflated, yet so adorable at the same time. He was wearing some rubbery hospital gown and a large plaster cast around his ankle. His left eye was encircled with a nasty, purple bruise and little cuts were patched up all across his body. An IV and other cords were attached to him in places and hooked up to machines. A heartrate monitor beeped slowly and quietly next to him. His hair was ruffled crazily and his eyes were half shut, obviously still a little groggy from whatever drugs they gave him.

"Annndi…." he grunted.

"Hey, Jax. You feeling alright?" I asked as I settled into the chair next to the bed and stroking his hair gently. He raised a hand a shook it from side to side in a gesture that I figured meant 'more or less.'

"I have to tell you something, Jax."

"Hmm?" he murmured as I lightly ran my fingers over his black eye.

"Uhm, I kinda told your aunt about us... dating…." said awkwardly.

His head immediately jerked upward. "Waahh!?" he exclaimed.

"She called and wanted to know where we were and I told her, then she wanted to know why you were in the hospital, so I told her. And then I realized that you were gonna end up confessing when she confronted you, anyway. So what does it matter? If I lied about it on the phone, that'd only make her think less of me when she _did_ find out the truth. I'm sorry, Jax."

"Itzh a'ight." I chuckled at his inability to speak correctly. I pet his hair, staring at him lovingly. He began to scoot to one side of his bed, grunting as his ankle moved around in its bulky cast. Once he was on the left side of the bed, he patted the empty space, motioning for me to lay with him. I smirked and carefully lifted myself onto the bed. He struggled for a minute, but he finally managed to place his arm around me.

"I'm sorry I ruined our night," he muttered, finally able to speak right again. "If I hadn't' been so stupid, jealous, and protective than none of this would be happening."

"Oh, Jax, you didn't ruin our night."

"I-I-I I didn't?" he asked in shock. I smirked a little, hearing him stutter.

"No, baby. The waitress did that way before you did. And even if she hadn't been there, it's not your fault. I kinda like it when you're jealous and protective. It just shows me how much you care. Although I'm not happy you did what you did, I still love you."

He leaned in for a kiss, capturing my lips with his. I ran a hand through his hair, being careful not to hurt him in any way. We pulled away after a quick second and I snuggled into him, my troubles gone. I didn't even notice how uncomfortable my clothes were or how pissed Caitlyn was going to be tomorrow. Jax's warm body against mine was the only thing in my mind. The two of us slowly descending into sleep together, hand in hand. Nothing could be more perfect. And when the nurse walked in to say that visiting hours were over, we were both snoring in each other's arms.

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 15)**Fabi17**\- Yes, it is unfair. But it is realistic... Or so I think. I've never really been in a relationship, so I wouldn't know what a parent rejecting your boyfriend/girlfriend is like. And it's okay if you don't like this chapter as much as the last. The last was sweet and emotional and that one was kinda silly and mean-spirited on a few levels. And I'm glad you don't care about how fast I update, because it drives me crazy when I can't finish a chapter in good time. I have this constant worry that everyone's gonna riot(over the internet?)because I've been too overworked to get around to FF.

(Chapter 15)**Aipom4**\- Glad you liked it!

(Chapter 15)**TheCrazyPerson**\- Yes, da fluff. :3 Gotta love fluff. I agree, Jemma is okay but Jandi is better. I know I've said some really awful things about Jemma and Jemma shippers, but I'm actually okay with it. When you ignore the whole 'bad boy/good girl influencing each other' cliché, it's actually pretty cute. Still plastic. But still slightly cute. And I'm trying to make it kawaii, so I love your feedback. :)

(Chapter 15)**darklou**\- Yeah, within a story like this that seems to be nothing like the show, I can see how you'd forget that. But it'll be mentioned time and time again, so I'm sure you'll remember.

(Chapter 15)**HOAMixerFan**\- I'm glad.

(Chapter 15)**Every witch waylovergirl- **I wonder, too. Maybe we think the same way? I dunno, it's fun to think about.

(Chapter 15)**WhisperIsMyName-** Yeah, I thought so, too. And I loved writing the marshmallow part. It sounded like something wild and crazy that Andi would do. Don't try this at home, kids! And your fire alarm story was hilarious. :3 I know it probably didn't seem hilarious to you, being woken up at 4 am to annoying smoke alarms, but I still liked it.

(Chapter 15)**AdllyJandiLove- **Of course I liked it! It sounds unique, funny, and sweet. And I loved Footloose when I saw it at the theater. And I see darklou wasn't the only one who forgot about the wizard/human thing. You'll have to wait and see what happens!

(Chapter 15)**Mercedes-Benz**\- You're welcome. :) I'm happy you like my work and I agree, NeonLight's stories are really good. She's in my favorite authors. And I'm trying to update fast!

(Chapter 15)**AdllyJandiLove**\- I like the idea of the love/hate relationship when they're about to become half brother/sister, but the whole 'Jax is a Shark, Andi's a Panther' is soooo overdone. And being overdone is part of the reason I don't like Jemma that much, so we'll see what happens. Thanks for the ideas!

(Chapter 15)**xbox321**\- By longer do you mean more chapters or longer chapters? Either way, mission accomplished.

(Chapter 15)**EWWfan101- **More fans. :3 I love all the support I get from everyone, saying how amazing my writing is. I've been working on the development because I've had problems developing stories in the past, but I think it's coming together nicely, don't you? I'm honestly surprised by everyone's kind words about the romance. I think it's ironic how everybody's thrilled with how well I write the romance when I haven't even had my first kiss, yet. And trust me, things are brewing alright! Muahahahaha!

(Chapter 15)**Jandi obsseser- **Sorry, I wish I could update faster, but this is what happens. I have schoolwork and PARCC tests coming up soon, and my brother (who is really smart) has awful grades so my mom's always yelling at him and he's always playing League of Legends on this computer even though she tells him not to, and I get nothing done when my cousin comes over on the weekends, so I never have time to work on it. But I'm bidding on a really cheap laptop on eBay, so hopefully I'll have a chance to work more if I win the auction. :3 Wish me luck!

(Chapter 1)**Guest**\- Aww, thanks. :3

(Chapter 15)**alyssaunicorn-** It makes me happy that you like it. And I've done that before, staying up reading Fanfiction when I should go to bed. Sometimes, it's just too good to pass up! You don't want to sleep! You want to see what happens next!

(Chapter 6)**Kikifrost- **Love ya too! Thanks!


	17. Chapter 16: Love Forever

***Cue unenthusiastic drumroll and fireworks***

***Insert Legend of Zelda treasure chest sound effect here***

**Yup. The moment you all have been waiting for. The end of the hiatus, babaaay! It's been a while, hasn't it? W******hile I'm still dealing with family stress and anger issues, ** the main reason it's been so long is because I've had like zero motivation to write this at all. I've had motivation to make fanart and a brand new OC called Antispiderman, but not fanfiction. Until yesterday, that is. Long story short, I've been binging on Maroon 5 all week, and since most of their music is love songs, I finally got the kickstarted motivation to continue this and write some fucking adorable romance!  
**

**Anyway, I would sincerely appreciate it if you guys would stop by my DeviantArt account(the link is in the bottom of my profile,) and take a look at my art. Which is your favorite? Why? Which style do you prefer? What do you think of Antispiderman? If you have a dA account, maybe drop me a watch or comment? If you don't, that's alright. Leave me a review or PM me telling me what you think! I love getting feedback and constructive criticism from my fans. Pfft, fans? Who am I kidding? I'm a little-known FF author and dA artist, I don't have 'fans.' Do I? do you guys consider yourself 'fans?' Let me know your thoughts.  
**

**I would just like to thanks all of you for your kind words and encouragement on my extended hiatus. I was genuinely surprised to see how patient and kind all of you were to me. I appreciate your support and it's reassuring to know I have loyal friends and fans in all of you. :) Thank you all.  
Also. I'm not writing any review replies this time with the exception of the review from Anon 'Viktor,' because he was the only one to say something almost completely unrelated to my hiatus. As much as I appreciate the caring reviews, I'm not going to reply to all of them here because I'd basically just be writing 'thank you' over and over. But that's not important!**

**After you all read the chapter, you'll probably notice that a large chunk of it's filled with a very descriptive dream of Andi's. I have no clue why I wanted to start with that. I wrote it a while back, before I wrote the rest and I'm not sure why. But afterwards, I liked it to much to remove it. I _really_ like it. I'm thinking about possibly making it into its own multichapter fanfiction. Would you guys read that? Let me know in the reviews! Enjoy the chapter! Ciao! (P.S. I know I skipped from Chapter 16 to 18. That was intentional.)  
**

**(Andi's POV)**

_I wielded the heavy chainsaw with ease, slicing through the skull of another zombie. A horde of the undead came limping toward me through the pouring rain, groaning grotesquely. With a battle cry, I rushed forward and decapitated four at once._

"_Yeah! Four times combo!" I cried out to myself. A loud moan from behind me made me jump. With a scream, I shot around and sliced through the chest of a female zombie who collapsed to the ground, oozing fluids. With a confident smirk on my face, I spun around and sent a pile of bodies to the muddy ground. _

"_Eat that, you undead bastards!"Adrenaline rushed through my body and I felt like I was on top of the world. As a wave of undead came trudging toward me, I swung my chainsaw and snarled, prepared for anything. And that's when it happened._

_My chainsaw's engine stopped and made a cough-like noise, then suddenly petered out. The chain stopped rotating and my eyes widened. There were zombies everywhere! This was not the time for my engine to die! I dropped the machine to the wet ground and knelt down in the disgusting muck, ignoring the mud and guts soaking into the knees of my camouflage pants. I quickly pulled the saw's cord twice, and relief flooded my body as the motor whirred and started up. But it quickly let out a puff of noxious smoke and quieted once more. I looked around and screamed, seeing myself completely surrounded by the undead. I was in a circle of decaying bodies, and that circle was slowing beginning to shrink around me. A few more seconds and I'd be afloat in a sea of them! I frantically tore at the chainsaw's cord once more, my arm swinging back and forth as I begged the machine to work._

"_Come on, come on, come on, Goddamn it!" I hissed. I looked around to see that the undead circle was only inches away. I shut my eyes tight, cringed, and braced for impact. But it never came. I opened my eyes as I heard an animalistic roar that clearly wasn't from one of them._

_I looked up to see Jax leaping through the air with a submachine gun clutched in both of his hands. His combat boots hit the ground with a splat. He turned his head to the rain falling from the sky and cried out,_

"_Get…. away from her!" In an instant, bodies were falling to the ground, rapid fire bullets tearing through the zombies' deformed carcasses. I watched in awe as he shot the creatures, turning around in circles and making sure every last one was down for good. _

_After all the zombies were dead, he waded his way through the pile of carcasses and stood in front of me. I was still in awe, just staring at my handsome boyfriend. He was wearing waterproof camo pants, laced black combat boots, fingerless leather gloves, and a green/gray t-shirt that he had clearly torn the sleeves off of. His left hand was wrapped around the bar handle of the submachine gun while his right supported the barrel of the heavy weaponry. A shiny silver pair of dog tags dangled around his neck. I could tell the new state of the world had changed him completely by the rough, rigid, untouchable glare he had on his face. He had also buffed up a lot since the last time I had seen him before the zombie apocalypse. His whole frame was more muscular, and my eyes were instantly drawn to his upper body. His skintight shirt showed off every groove in his chiseled chest, and his newly rigid, muscled biceps slick with rain water were the epitome of sexiness. _

"_Andi." His voice rumbled, much lower than I remembered. His Australian accent was completely gone, leaving nothing but the rough, hardened voice of a warrior._

"_Jax," I replied, taking in a breath. He knelt down next to me and for a moment, I was terrified of my newly transformed boyfriend._

"_Those bastards didn't hurt you, did they?" _

"_No, they didn't. You got here just in time." Face unchanging, he stood and held out a hand to me. I graciously accepted his offer and grabbed his hand, lifting myself out of the mud and to my feet. He walked away from em and I involuntarily followed him._

"_So… what now?" I asked quietly._

"_We need to get to shelter before this storm gets any worse," he said, glancing at the sky. "Follow me." I did as he told me, still not used to this new Jax. The terrain was desolate and gray, the destroyed city behind us casting an orange glow upon the ground as the last flames of destruction flickered before being extinguished by the rain. Every so often, Jax would stop walking and stand completely motionless as if he were a statue. If I asked what he was doing, he would simply shush me. And then he would continue as if nothing ever happened. The 'end of the world' sure did have an effect on Jax. And I wasn't quite sure if it was a change for the better or worse. _

_After walking for about ninety minutes, my legs began to throb and I began to shiver from my clothes being soaked to the bone. _

"_J-J-Jax, how much longer until we get where we're going?" I asked, my teeth chattering. _

"_Approximately thirty-two minutes," he replied in a no-nonsense tone. I bit down on my tongue and trudged onward, watching as the sun began to set from behind the smoke clouds floating in the air. I groaned quietly as mud soaked into the bottoms of my pant legs. This was torture. How did Jax thrive through all this? A few minutes later, I felt my legs cramp up and before I could react, I had fallen into the mud face-first. My eyes and nose burned and I frantically spat the muck out of my mouth, feeling colder than ever now that I was surrounded by ice cold liquid dirt. _

"_Andi, are you alright?" Jax asked, his rough voice raising in what I believed to be worry. The frigid feeling spread and wrapped around my body like a cocoon. _

"_Jax, I-I-" I sputtered. And that's when it all went black._

_I woke up some time later. My eyelids fluttered open and I jumped up, my eyes darting across my surroundings. I was in a log cabin sleeping in someone else's queen size bed and covered by a thick comforter. A blazing fire roared from a brick fireplace to my right. I kicked the blanket off and stood up, quietly creeping around the room. Slowly, the memories of earlier began flowing back into my mind. I subconsciously noticed that I was no longer wet, so I looked down to see that I was wearing an oversized gray t-shirt and a pair of black boxer briefs. How had I-?_

"_Andi." Jax's gruff voice rang out through the near-silent room. I glanced over to see him wearing a new outfit. This time, he was clad in a pair of loose boxers, a black muscle shirt, and the same dog tags from earlier. "You're awake."_

"_Yeah, I am. Where are we?" I asked, sitting back down on the bed. _

"_My place," he replied laconically. _

"_How…?"_

"_When the first wave of zombies hit Miami, my whole family was killed in the night. I was the only one to escape and I had nowhere to go, so I came here. This was my grandfather's cabin. I came here often when I was young because I loved running up and down the hills around it. Few zombies are strong enough to make it up these steep hills, so I figured I'd be safe. And I was right. Sort of," he joined me on the bed as he spoke. _

"_What do you mean 'sort of'?"_

"_We're completely safe now because the zombies have decided whatever's up here isn't worth fighting for. But when I got here, I found that one zombie had made in in here. I killed him, but then when I looked around, I found my grandfather. He had been… changed. Into one of _them_. And Then, I had to… I had to… I had to kill my grandfather." I gasped in horror as he clenched and unclenched his fists in rage. _

"_After all the good times we had together, I murdered him. And it was all because of them. And that's when I made the vow."_

"_The vow?" I asked, almost scared of his reply._

"_I vowed to kill every last one of those goddamn undead bastards. I'll slit all of their throats for what they did to me, for what they did to my family, for what they've done to everybody. And I won't rest until every last one of them is dead for good!" he yelled, his knuckles white from his tight fists and his breathing erratic. He hung his head and began sobbing in rage, his frame shaking in fury and grief as tears slid down his face. I reached over to him, placing a hand on his muscular shoulder. He shot up instantaneously, glaring at me with daggers in his gaze._

"_Don't touch me!" he growled, his voice sounding more like a wild animal than a human._

"_Jax, It's okay. My family was changed, too. I had to kill them all with my bare hands. My mom. My dad. My older brother. My little sister. My dog. All of them, I had to kill," I confessed, my voice breaking. "I want the zombies dead just as bad as you. And I'll help you. I'll help you send every one of those fuckers straight to hell where they belong!" I roared, feeling the same mixture of emotions that Jax was. I released the rage and anguish and let hot tears pour down my cheeks, my body quivering. We stared into each other's tear-filled eyes and he walked over, pulling me into his warm embrace._

"JAX NOVOA!" I was torn out of my dream by an earsplitting screech. My eyes shot open, my heart pounding. My blurry vision slowly focused and I felt my blood run cold as I caught sight of Caitlyn standing in front of Jax's hospital bed, her eyes gleaming with fury. I glanced to the left to see Jax with his mouth wide and his face contorted in horror.

"What do you think you're doing, sleeping with Andi like that! Have you lost your mind!? You know the consequences for dating one of her kind!"

"Aunt Caitlyn, I-"

"No! No more excuses! You both knew what you were doing was wrong and you both lied directly to my face about it! 'No, Auntie, we're not dating. I'd _never_ date a human!' Hmm? 'We were just roasting marshmallows, we aren't together.' Remember those words!?" The Australian woman spat, shooting knee-weakening glares at the both of us.

"After all we've done for you, Jax. Your uncle and I have been there for you for the past decade and a half and we gladly let you live with us when your father sent you here last year. And how do you repay us? You date a human when you know the consequences! And you too, Andi! We took you in when you had nowhere else to go, we fed you and gave you a clean bed to sleep in, and you say thanks by seducing my son and putting him in danger of losing his powers! And then you proceeded to lie about it!

"Auntie!" Jax barked, sitting up. I stared at him, shocked to see him stand up to his aunt for the first time. "It's not like that! Andi didn't seduce anybody! We love each other and there's nothing you can do about it. I used to think Emma was the one for me, but I realized that I only wanted her because I wanted to please my father. I was there for Andi when she shattered and that blossomed into love. We shared a bed, we shared interests, we shared our lives, and that evolved into sharing our love. I spent all my money to buy promise rings for her and me. I put my powers at risk so I could be with her. You can't stop me from loving Andi. And that'll never change."

Caitlyn stood frozen like a statue, looking mortified.

"UN-AC-CEPTABLE!" she screamed. "You can tell me stories of your love for days. This is not real! This is not true love! You're in high school. You two'd be broken up in months if I let you keep this charade going."

My jaw fell open in unison with Jax's, enraged by her words. I felt my body heat up as rage coursed through my veins. My hands balled into fists and I leaned up, ready to go ballistic on Caitlyn. But Jax threw his right arm out and restrained me, grasping my shoulder tightly and squeezing twice. I growled quietly at him, crossing my arms and fuming silently, allowing him to take over.

"Aunt. Caitlyn. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you badmouth our relationship. I love Andi. She loves me. I don't care about my powers. I'd give them up for her." Jax's aunt gasped and glared at him in horror. My anger evaporated quickly and I smiled wide. Jax would give up his powers for me? He did love me and only me.

"WHAT!? Don't you ever speak of such a terrible lie!"

"I'm not lying! What I feel for Andi is genuine. Love can make you do crazy things. I used to always gag at movies with cheesy romantic cliches like that, but I get it now. I don't doubt the fact that I would give my life for Andi." My jaw fell to the floor and my heart began pounding as what Jax had said sunk in. He just said that he would die for me… None of my family members have ever said anything so sweet or touching before… I felt my eyes fill with tears of joy. Jax really _did_ love me.

I tuned out from the still-raging argument and closed my eyes, imagining what life would be like with Jax in the future. Was… was Jax the one I wanted to spend my life with? Yes. Yes, he was. I would gladly marry him and spend the rest of my life with the Australian troublemaker. There was not a doubt in my mind. No matter how Caitlyn would react to us, our love wouldn't falter. Because what we have... is true love.

**Review Reply**

(Chapter 17)**Viktor**\- Warum Danke! Ich bin froh, Sie denken so. Es ist immer schön, findet einige neue Fanatiker wie mich. :) Und sie sind liebenswert, wenn dein seitig necken, nicht wahr? Und es ist gut zu wissen, dass Sie für Andi schlecht fühlen, weil sie lebt (gewohnt) ein schreckliches Leben! Ich würde weglaufen, wenn ich in ihren Schuhen. Und es ist fantastisch, wir beide mögen Durarara ! Es ist ein episches anime und ich bin sehr froh, dass ich lief über sie! Auch viel Glück, Englisch zu lernen! Es ist eine komplizierte Sprache, aber ich bin sicher, Sie können es tun, wenn Sie wirklich anstrengen. xD Frieden, Liebe und Durarara!  
(English)  
Why thank you! I'm glad you think so. It's always nice to finds some new fanatics like myself. :) And they are adorable when thy tease each other, aren't they? And it's good to know you feel bad for Andi because she lives (used to live) a terrible life! I'd run away if I were in her shoes. And it's awesome we both like Durarara! It's an epic anime and I'm very glad I ran across it! Also, good luck learning English! It's a complicated language, but I'm sure you can do it if you try really hard. xD Peace, love, and Durarara!


	18. Author's Note

**Hey, guys. I seriously hate to do another A/N to you instead of a new chapter, but I have things that need to be said. I, in all honesty, have completely lost interest in this fic. I don't care for EWW that much anymore and I am getting bored of the story itself. I wish I were closer to the end of the story so I could push out a few more chapters and finish it rather than doing this to you all. I've been busy watching anime, doing schoolwork, and other things. I just don't want to do it anymore. But at the same time, I don't want to let down my fans who are all waiting for the story only I can write. So I'm temporarily canceling this fic, maybe I'll regain interest when season 4 of EWW airs, I dunno. Until then, I'm going to occasionally post chapters every couple months or so. In the mean time, you can find me on dA under the name Luquatross-SI75. I'll also be posting some Bleach romance stories here on Fanfiction, if any of you are interested in that. Once again, I am deeply sorry for this. Have a good afternoon, my friends. :(**


End file.
